Mercer's Grand Line adventure
by Cyricist001
Summary: Summary? It's all in the title. By Cyricist001 and spardasdaughter7.
1. Chapter 1

The author's own nothing.

Mercer shook his head, opening his eyes he spotted a clear blue sky, the smell of the sea entered his respiratory system. A seagull flew over him, making Alex certain he was not in Kansas anymore. The last thing he remembered was that the bloody gravity manipulation machine he was experimenting on malfunctioned. Since he escaped Manhattan he needed to find some way to kill time, and the scientist(s) in him had an answer for that.

He stood up and glanced to the beach that stretched before him, nothing but sand, and sea for miles as far as he could see. Shrugging he walked down the coast, as good a direction as any until he found some form of civilization. He didn't need to eat or drink so he was not worried about wandering around...wherever here was.

After an hour of searching he found what he was looking for. A small boat was pushed on the beach and guarded by a man in white sleeveless uniform carrying...a rather outdated gun on his back. He shrugged, humans were eccentric by nature looking for logic in them was a futile exercise.

He approached the man, who after spotting him griped his WW1 relic more firmly.

The soldier approached him „Stop! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Mercer tilted his head, from the man's words there was something strange about him being here „My name is Peter Smith, I seem to be lost since I don't know where here is" Alex half-lied.

The soldier looked at him quizzically, but relaxed it was not rare that people fell in the sea, most were though saved by ships or eaten by Sea Kings „Were you washed ashore then? This is a deserted island, only the marines and pirate scum come here to stretch their legs and resupply. It's rare to find an island with a fresh water supply out here on the Grand Line."

_Pirates? Grand Line?_ Alex knew his geography but the name Grand Line didn't meen much to him. It would be unwise to ask the soldier about this Grand Line since it seemed it was common knowledge to the man's eyes „In that case is there a possibility that you could offer a lift?" he didn't have anything against water but without an idea where he was, swimming to the next island was out of the question.

The soldier looked uncertain, he could hardly blame him. He obviously had no authority to decide such things, and it didn't help that Alex was still dressed in his black leather jacket and gray hoodie. In short he looked suspicious.

Instead of waiting for the man to decide something, he quickly dashed forward and grabbed the soldier by the neck, instantly consuming him. He cracked his neck and resumed the watch over the boat while the others returned with the water. He found a lot by taking the man's memories, it appears that his little science project somehow transported him in a world or rather universe much different then his own.

On one side there was the World Government that represented order and law, but reminded him somehow of Blackwatch by slipping into tyranny more often than not. And opposing it were the myriad of pirate crews that brought chaos to the governments order, promoting freedom and individuality, but mostly descending into savagery and selfish overindulgence.

He didn't care for any of them, but what he did care about was those Devil fruits that could be found in this world. One of his goals is certainly to keep evolving and these fruits made humans deliciously versatile.

In the end Alex Mercer aka Zeus is and will always be the harbinger of the new humanity. An immortal race gifted with the strength, intelligence and adaptability Earth never knew. A species that had no need for governments, a race without need for dominance, sex, food or even air. Once freed from any material needs or animal instincts there will truly be peace in the world, and with their eternal minds they will spread their influence across the stars, ever-expanding, ever evolving...

Alex shook his head, that was in the future, for now he should gain some specific information about these fruits, and the best way were to act as a marine. The government has probably extensive files on people with interesting genes and powers.

He waited patiently for the three other marines to return with four barrels of water. Two were rolling their cargo on the ground, while a large man behind them carried one barrel under each arm. He knew that the big marines name was Istrian, the other two he recognized by the consumed soldiers memory but the man didn't have any real contact with them.

„Anything interesting happened here?" asked one of the marines as he pushed the barrel closer to the disguised Mercer. Alex shook his head as he helped the man lift the barrel in the boat „Just the usual boring guard duty, wished I had an umbrella though, the sun really makes things difficult"

Istrian laughed a deep belly laugh „Sucks to be you, while you were frying your brains up we were drinking cool spring water and lying in the shade of palm trees"

„Ha ha laugh it up Istrian, next time you will be on guard duty and I will be under that tree" Alex said

„Doubt Captain Shu will send us again for the water though, probably some other guys will get to enjoy the time off" commented one of the marines.

When they loaded up all four barrels, Alex and Istrian pushed the boat into the sea before climbing in.

„I cant wait to reach the ship, I have a fruit with my name on it" smirked Alex.

The ship actually was not very far from his position, he would have probably seen it if he continued walking down the beach. A strangely shaped ship if anybody bothered to ask him.

Placing the last barrel in the ship Istrian wiped the sweat from his forehead „So whose going to report to the Captain?"

Mercer mentally smirked „That would be me"

He received a curious look from the three other marines „That sun fried your brain hard, you were guarding the boat and have no idea what we were doing, so how would you report"

Mercer glanced at them „You were doing something else beside taking water?"

„Well...no" Istrian admitted, it was obvious that there was not much to report.

Mercer made his way to the Captains cabin, from the soldiers memories he knew that Shu possessed the ability to rust metal, even iron in the human body. Knocking on the door he entered in the room, to his luck Shu was alone.

„Report" the captain demanded

„Sir!" Mercer saluted „We have successfully brought back four additional barrels of water as ordered sir!" Mercer answered

„Any problems?" it was a routine question, he didn't really think that anything could go wrong on a simple mission like this..

„No sir!"

Shu nodded and walked past Mercer to reach the door, only to have three sharp objects pierce his body. He gasped, they were obviously not made of metal or were far more durable than anything he ever encountered. Then his world went black.

Mercer smirked, Shu possessed more knowledge about the fruits then the soldier did. It seems that people can't eat more than one, their DNA can allow only so much change before it fall's apart, with the exception of one pirate called Blackbeard. That human limitation had no hold on him, neither would he lose the ability to swim or lose those powers in contact with sea water or sea stones. What was problematic was the logias ability to turn into elements, they probably wont be able to kill him except Akainu, but he would certainly lose any fight against them.

To combat that he either had to absorb someone who can use haki like the Vice Admirals and Admirals or make a weapon coated in sea stones. The problem with the second option is that he preferred to travel without any additional baggage. Moving to the captains desk he pulled out a bunch of papers and a book of known fruits and their users. He didn't have much interest in zoan, logia were interesting, but what really made him grin were the paramecia.

Once when he acquired all their DNA and spread the abilities to the new race they will be unstoppable.

He looked first in the wanted posters with the largest bounties. A group of pirates called Straw Hats had a large bounty and numerous fruit users, but those powers would do little to increase his own. After reading the lists he found what he needed.

Baku Baku no Mi - "Tin-Plate" Wapol: If he removes the 24h limitation he could expand his skills into the sphere of machinery. Not just biomass but any device he consumes will remain with him. Laser, particle cannons, teleporters etc. This made the fruit a priority.

Mosa Mosa no Mi – Binz

Modo Modo no Mi – Ain

Noko Noko no Mi – Musshuru

Goe Goe no Mi – El Drago

Yami Yami no Mi, Gura Gura no Mi – Blackbeard

Fuwa Fuwa no Mi – Shiki

Doku Doku no Mi – Magellan

Ope Ope no Mi – Trafalgar Law

Nikyu Nikyu no Mi – Bartholomew Kuma

Suke Suke no Mi – Absalom

Horo Horo no Mi – Perona

Kage Kage no Mi – Gekko Moriah

Doa Doa no Mi – Blueno

Noro Noro no Mi – Foxy the Silver Fox

Doru Doru no Mi – Galdino / Mr. 3

Bomu Bomu no Mi – Mr.5

Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu – Sengoku

Suna Suna no Mi – Sir Crocodile

Hie Hie no Mi – Aokiji

Pika Pika no Mi – Borsalino

Magu Magu no Mi – Akainu

Gasu Gasu no Mi – Caesar Clown

Goro Goro no Mi – Unknown

Mercer frowned, he should avoid logia until he finds someone with Armament Haki to consume. From Shu's memories Armament Haki and Mantra could be learned by anyone, but people mostly specialize in only one of them, neglecting the other. The Conqueror's Haki on the other hand can't, either you have it or not.

It was amusing how normal humans were afraid of fruit users, especially logia when it is so easy to arm the military with blades coated in sea stone, or even bullets or cannon balls.

He shrugged it's not his problem they are short-sighted, he now has a goal to achieve. First to find a Haki user to consume, then to make a surprise visit to Wapol. He would have a hard time getting the ship to the Kuja pirates but they were always an option. In the navy he could target and surprise people who would consider him a comrade, someone like the Vice-Admirals.

Vice Admiral John Giant, Vice Admiral Onigumo, Vice Admiral Doberman, Vice Admiral Stainless, Vice Admiral Mozambia were all prime targets for consumption. The problem is they only specialize in Armament Haki and he wanted to have Mantra also. Shu knew nobody with that particular skill.

Kuma will be a problem also, since he is now more synthetic than organic he will need Wapols power to consume him.

Mercer chuckled when he walked out on the deck and soldiers started to salute him, it's so nice of emergency supplies to be so obedient.

Now then, where would a Vice Admiral be...somewhere important...somewhere like the Marineford. Even if it's not the HQ anymore, they still had skilled fighters to protect their possession. He only hoped there were no Admirals on the island, by his current strength he would be around Vice Admiral...

„Change course to Marienford" he ordered to his men who saluted like the good pawn's they are and rushed to change the ship's course.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercer had to admit he was bored. Since he started to impersonate Captain Shu and the marine officer James Shepard, all his time was spend either doing paperwork, or strolling around the ship.

He watched the soldiers do drills, saw how they made food, even killed time with fishing, but if he didn't do something entertaining soon he was going to sink this floating bathtub. Alex was not an impatient man...well virus, but even he had better things to do with his eternity. He could hardly gather chemicals and machinery in the captain's cabin and start again on his little science projects since it was not something Shu did.

„Captain!" yelled a marine, stopping Mercer as he was about to return to the captain's cabin.

He looked at the saluting soldier „Sir, we have just received an emergency call from the nearby Kenzzan island, it seems they were attacked by pirates"

_Finally something to do_ „Change our course, full speed" _I don't want to miss some recreation._

The soldier saluted „Yes sir!"

The trip to the island didn't take long, and soon their ship was in the harbor beside the pirate vessel. The marines quickly dispatched the few pirates that were left to guard the ship. Since they managed to take control of the vessel - and with that cut off the pirates escape rout, all that was left was the clean up. Soldiers formed a two man line ready to follow any of the captains orders.

Mercer on the other hand took off at full speed into the city. The pirates were his.

As he rushed through the city streets he observed the damage inflicted. Something here didn't make sense. Mercer looked at the destruction that the pirates caused to the small town. Buildings were ransacked, and damaged. People were obviously coughed off guard since most were butchered in their homes, even the children were not spared. Now he only had the memories of Shu and Shepard to fall back on but pirates didn't really bother with extermination attacks. They came, took what they wanted and left.

Walking further into the town he saw a large group of pirates dragging or carrying large sacks probably full of spoils. As soon as they saw him they dropped the plundered goods and reached for their weapons, obviously not underestimating a marine captain.

Sadly for them all their bullets and swords were of no use against his powers and the rabble died rather quickly by only using his fists.

„Pathetic" said a voice from behind them.

Mercer turned around to see a tall man with slick black hair and round glasses. Alex only smirked when he saw that the man had long katana like blades on his gloves. _Seems he thought Freddy Kruger was not cool enough._

„I take it you're the captain?" His posture literally screamed authority. Not a man who would bow down before someone easily.

The man smirked and pushed up his glasses with the palm of his hand „That would be correct" he said and rushed Mercer, attempting to slice him in half.

_Foolish_ thought Alex as his fingers elongated into claw's ready to return the favor. But as soon as he made the first step to his target his foot collapsed into a hole in the street, trapping his leg in the sewer system and prevented him from dodging the attack as it slice his torso.

Mercer growled as he pulled his leg out from the cursed hole and saw his injury regenerate as efficiently as ever.

„Interesting" said the pirate „are you a logia? I never heard of one with your ability. What fruit did you eat?"

Mercer ignored the man as he rammed his claw's into the earth. Before the pirate could blink a mass of spikes burst from the ground...and missed.

_Impossible! At least one should have skewered him!_

„Interesting ability you have there. I don't know what fruit you ate but it will not save you" said the pirate, not in the least afraid that he escaped certain death by millimeters.

Alex had no idea who the guy was, and he didn't care, he knew only one thing. He had to die. They danced and cut at each other, and much to Mercers frustration non of his attacks connected. Always something came in the way. He tripped, his claws got stuck, he slipped, someone or something fell in his way. The pirates attacks were more successful but they weren't even a threat to his regenerative ability. Any slash the man made healed almost instantly. Flexing his claw's he again charged at the Freddy Kruger rip off and had to dodge when an electrical cable seemingly on its own snapped and fell in his path.

Thanks to his reflexes he only received a small shock instead of a full electrical hit.

_Somethings wrong here. I'm not that sloppy and coincidences like this don't happen more than once._ Honestly he could only think of only one source of supernatural abilities on this world. He watched the man pant, unlike him his opponent was very much human, and was suffering from fatigue.

„You ate a devil fruit" Mercer stated, he wasn't 100% certain but there was no way in hell that all the attacks he made failed to even scratch the man.

The man smiled „Bravo. Most of my opponents never live long enough to figure it out. Indeed I have eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Black Cat"

Mercer found something strange with that „Wouldn't that make you a zoan?"

The man laughed „Again correct, but unlike normal zoan fruits that increase you physical attributes, my fruit drains my opponents luck. It's irrelevant how strong you are, how powerful your abilities if you can't hit me. But since we are discussing abilities here, what are you? My blades are covered in sea stones but surprisingly they didn't affect you in any way. Care to explain how?"

Instead of answering Mercer exchanged his claw's for his whipfist and tried to grab the human but a marine suddenly dashed between him and his prey. The soldier was about to fire his gun when the whipfist grabbed and dragged him back to Mercer.

„C-Capt-„ the mans words were silenced when Alex consumed him. Taking the rifle he started shooting at his opponent, resulting in every single shot missing. _What an irritating ability. And since he isn't even doing anything seems it's a passive ability._

„It seems you understand. With this ability and my upgraded cat claws nobody, not even the Admirals or the Jonko will be able to stop me!"

„I doubt it" said Mercer „but its surprising that a dangerous pirate like you has no wanted poster by now"

The human smiled „That is because I left no witnesses on any of my new raids. And thanks to that there were no pesky navy ships persecuting me again. And I intend to keep it that way, I wont allow my plan to fail because a single navy captain."

The man began to sway back and forth sideways in a fluid manner. Mercer had no idea what the pirate was up to, the first warning he received about the attack was when long deep cuts already appeared on his body.

Having enough of the human Mercer changed into his armored form, powered up a Critical Pain Devastator and fired it.

The explosion that engulfed the street shattered windows, broke walls and made a large dust cloud cover the are. He waited until the dust settled, but to his rising irritation the man was still standing tired but unharmed.

„Why don't you die!" the pirate hissed. And Alex had to agree with his statement, why wont the annoying monkey die already.

Mercer didn't grace him with a reply thinking over what attack would work against his ability. And much to his frustration he didn't have a clue. He was a scientist not a practitioner of the supernatural. Before his arrival in this world luck was a figure of speech and not an actual law of physics that could be exploited.

Then a thought came to him. If those abilities are based on devil fruits, can a person with haki resist them? If the chance of hitting the opponent is somehow linked to his haki then he can't touch this man until he learned to use it.

„Captain!"

Mercer looked at the group of oddly dressed men that were running behind his opponent. _Are those cat ears?_The group of humans had bizarre cat motifs decorating their heads and if Alex was in a different universe he would be calling it cosplay.

„Captain! There is a marine ship in the harbor blocking the escape route" said a fat man who had the appearance of a white and black cow.

The pirate smirked „No they are not" he said before pulling out of his pocket a Den Den Mushi „start operation X"

The minute he spoke those words a huge explosion engulfed the harbor.

„It seems our match will have to be postponed captain. But I have to congratulate you, since I arrived on the Grand Line nobody survived my improved Shakushi." He said before turning around and retreating with his crew.

Mercer was going to follow but as soon as he made the first step a sinkhole opened up under his feet and he fell down.

When he finally reached the surface he dashed at full speed to the harbor, only to see that he narrowly missed the pirates that were sailing away on their ship.

He glanced to his crew and saw that many were dead or heavily injured. The ship also sustained heavy damage from what appears to be underwater explosives.

„What is the status?"

The marine shook his head „30 dead, 14 injured. The ship sustained heavy damage to its hull, especially the ruder. We managed to patch it up so we didn't take any water but we will have to spend a day or two on repairs and will be restricted to only half our normal speed. We should get the ship as soon as possible to one of our dry docks."

„Good. The sooner the better, I have some questions for our superiors, like who that was for starters"._ So I can rip him piece by piece next time._

Mercer returned to his cabin and took the wanted posters and books that had any reference to devil fruits or former pirate crews. The man said that he was chased by the marines once, so there had to be some information on him.

He left the soldiers deal with the repairs as he strolled down the beach, going over the papers. But after three hours he concluded that it didn't contain any information on the pirate crew with the cat fetish.

As he stood there watching the sea he kicked a stone in front of him. He saw a small black scorpion move from under the rock that he kicked. It was not dangerous for humans, and even less for him. He approached it and before the small creature had the chance to run he grabbed it.

He held the small arachnid upside down by its tail. It had armor, claws and a poisonous stinger on his tail. _Nature is truly fascinating_. Thought Mercer before red and black tendrils enveloped and consumed his small meal.

He could already feel the new DNA being stored inside his body. It is such a shame to restrict himself only to human cuisine when there is so much in the world that needs sampling. He already found a useful gene of the scorpion. Low metabolic rate and an efficient food storage organ. This allowed him an increase in the maximum amount of biomass he could consume and storage.

It's actually the smallest of natures creations that were the most fascinating. Unlike bears, tigers and what not, that depended on their strength, speed and endurance insect and arachnids were far more likely to have interesting abilities.

A starfish regenerative factor would certainly give him a boost to his passive regeneration. An electric eel was also an interesting lifeform, the possibility to create his own electricity was useful. Not to mention the common fruit fly with its high resistance to radiation.

Well, it's not like I have anything better to do until the ship is repaired. On the good side now he didn't have to impersonate Shepard anymore, he will be listed as MIA.

Mercer decided he will first search the island for any interesting lifeforms, and when no one will be watching he will hunt in the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship slowly entered the docks of G-3. Alex didn't really think the structure was very defensible but then again with the strangeness of this world normal logic was at a major disadvantage.

His heavily damaged ship stopped at one of the dry docks of the marine base, allowing the work crews to start the damage assessment and repairs. His soldiers lined up and carried the caskets along with the injured who couldn't walk to the base infirmary. There the living will get help, and the dead an autopsy and a tag.

He walked past the saluting soldiers and proceeded to the upper levels to find the commanding officer of this facility. On his way he noted absentmindedly that though stereotypically empty the corridors possessed a large number of windows that helped illuminate the hallways and give a sterile look to the whole thing.

He reached the commanders office and knocked.

„Come in" came the reply.

Mercer entered the office and saw the man behind the desk_. And I thought the officer would be someone normal._

The man behind the desk was dressed in a long greyish-blue button up coat. But it was the whiskers on his face and the mouse ears attached to his cap that made the man an oddity in Mercers eyes. Searching Shus memories he concluded that he, or rather Shu never met this man before, or was aware of his existence. Luckily for him a name tag was on the desk so that helped in that regard.

„Captain Nezumi" Alex nodded to the man „I'm afraid I will be occupying one of your dry docks until my ship has been repaired or I find a replacement"

„Naturally Captain Shu I take it pirate scum did this" he pointed at his damaged ship through the window. It was no surprise that the mouse man was already informed of his arrival when they requested permission to dock in the navy base.

„Indeed. They placed underwater explosives on the only other dock knowing that we would pick the fastest route into the city"

Nezumi actually squeaked much to Mercers amusement, thankfully the veil hid the smirk.

„I hope you dealt with the rabble"

„Unfortunately no. Their captain had an irritating ability that made him rather hard to hit. But I'm confident the next time he will not be so lucky".

„Oh, what pirate crew?"

„Unknown, he didn't appear in any wanted poster or book about devil fruits. From what I have gathered it's some kind of legendary zoan. It allows him to passively drain the luck of his opponents" Mercer explained.

Captain Nezumi looked thoughtful for a second before he shook his head „Have to admit I never heard about that one"

„Beside the fruit he used gloves with katana long blades on his fingers, he mentioned they were made from sea stones. If that is true, then I'm surprised that he wasn't on any wanted list. When I called HQ they said they will look into it, but I still didn't hear anything from them"

„Well I'm sur...katana gloves? Did the pirates have a cat skull and crossbones?" Nezumi asked thoughtfully

„The ship didn't have any pirate insignia on it, but the crew did indeed have a heavy touch of feline motifs"

Nezumi snorted „I think I know who your trouble maker is"

Mercer smiled „Who?"

„Possibly a imitation of the deceased Captain Kuro. It wouldn't surprise me that someone tried to impersonate him, he was rather infamous in the East Blue before his capture and execution" the mouse man said.

„So I'm dealing with a copy cat?" Mercer smirked.

„Positive. Now I have some business to finish up so I would ask you to leave, I'm sure you wish to have some R&R before your ship is repaired" Nezumi went back to his paperwork but was interrupted by Mercer once more.

„Only one more question, do you know about any Vice-Admirals in the local area?"

Nezumi pulled on his whiskers before answering „Vice-Admiral? If you came here to see Vice-Admiral Doberman he left the base a day ago"

„Where did he go?"

„If I'm not mistaken he went to Sabaody Archipelago." Nezumi said absentmindedly as he shuffled around some papers

„Thank you" Mercer said and turned around, but before he could reach the door a knock announced another person entering.

The door swung open and a young man with pink hair entered the office. Mercer had to fight the urge to dissect the human here to see what sort of gene made human hair pink.

„Ah Captain Coby, what brings you here" squeaked the human rodent.

„Only a routine inspection Captain Nezumi, nothing to important" answered the pink haired boy. He glanced at Mercer and smiled sheepishly.

„I'm sorry, I wasn't told you were already in a meeting"

„No, Captain Shu was already leaving when you entered. I take it you two haven't met before?" both shook their heads "not surprising, Captain Coby here is one of our new rising stars in the Navy" said Nezumi, there was always time to give compliments to people of equal or higher rank, you never know when they could be useful.

Mercer was not that interested in captains and the longer he talked here the greater the distance between him and the vice-admiral „Its a pleasure" he said as he shook Captain Cobies hand. Then he turned back to Nezumi „Do you have a ship to spare? I have to catch up with Vice-Admiral Doberman as soon as possible"

The man thought for a second before using his Den Den Mushi to ask the repair crews about it. The reply took a few minutes but the base had indeed a ship to spare, it was an old marine battleship that was waiting to be decommissioned, and most of its armaments were already striped off but that actually played in Mercers favor since it will make the ship faster. He agreed to let his men rest while his ship was repaired, but would take a handful of marines with him so they could operate the new...or rather old vessel.

„I thank you captain for your help, and It was a pleasure meeting you Captain Coby. I hope we meet again" said Mercer as he left the captain's office and went to the dock to resume his hunt. With a vice-admiral so close, he could even look for that Captain Kuro or whatever he called himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercer watched impatiently as the ship stood still, with the low visibility the navigator didn't want to risk going blindly.

He should have already been at the Sabaodi Archipelago, but he didn't predict that a storm would push him so far of course.

The weather in this world was...insane. Only that could do it justice. It was like it had its own will and loved to mess with you for the giggles.

He looked up at the sky and saw the rain clouds. _Wouldn't surprise me if cats and dogs started to fall from the sky._

Since the rain started the marines were spending most of their time indoors, like they were made of sugar. But that gave him some peace and quiet. He shifted his eyes into those of a hawk and watched the surrounding ocean.

While he was observing the horizon, being lost in thoughts he spotted something in the distance.

Focusing more keenly on it he saw a ship hidden by the abysmal weather conditions.

It had a jolly roger.

And If his memory wasn't deceiving him, it was the ship of the pirate Foxy the Silver Fox. A weakling that used trickery but also possessed a useful ability that would make the storm fiasco worth it.

He reverted his eyes back into Shu's normal ones and slowly walked to the crews quarters. His ten man crew was taking the of time to get some warm food in their stomachs. As soon as they saw him they saluted.

„Captain" said one of them „would you join us for dinner?"

Mercer shook his head „No, I only wanted to tell you that we will be here for at least a day or so." He looked at his second in command if he could be called that „I'm feeling a little tired and will go back to my cabin to get some rest. I would appreciate it if you don't disturb me. Balgo, you're in charge."

The marines saluted.

Satisfied they wont run of with the ship while he was out hunting he made his way to the captains quarters. But instead of entering he simply jumped over the ship's side, landing on the anchor before entering the water.

When he was completely out of sight the discarded Shu's appearance and changed his lower body to that of an electric eel. From his waist up he still retained his original humanoid body since he will need his hands.

He made fast progress under the water until he reached the pirate ships hull. He shifted on of his arms in his blade form and hit the ship with all his might.

It was a piece of cake to breach the wood, hell not even tank grade armor could withstand his attacks, but it would take to long for a single hole to sink it. So he started to slice a long gash in its side.

After that it was only the matter of minutes before the end.

The ship weighted down by the water started to sink, the pirates who were already aware of the disaster started to patch the holes up, but the damage was to sever and Foxy's beam had a limited range.

Mercer grinned underneath his hood when he saw all the humans now floating helplessly on the water.

* * *

„Oyabin get a hold of yourself" said Porche as she with a punch in the gut made him spit out water. When the water started to breach the ship at full force he was quickly neutralized by the cold shower he received. She and Hamburg managed to drag him on a Kaji King so he wouldn't drown. Hamburg could only laugh at his weakened captain. The small ship was not fit for his size so he was floating in the water beside it.

His laugh stopped when he felt something grab his leg.

That turned to surprise when suddenly he was pulled underwater.

„Hamburg what are you doing? Help me wake Oyabin" Porche said sternly.

But beside bubbles nothing emerged. She thought about a shark but Hamburg was strong enough to deal with them and no blood was seen so it couldn't be. Maybe a Sea King? It was big enough to swallow him whole, but such a big creature would easily be spotted.

As she bend over to look in the water a tentacle shoot out and coiled around her neck, in a heartbeat only Foxy was on the boat.

He slowly opened his eyes and with a groan tried to sit up. When he saw that there was nobody here he could only get depressed „They all abandoned me"

„Oyabin, your finally awake"

He glance in the water and saw Porche. _So I wasn't abandoned _he thought happily „Where are the others?"

She made a sad face „Afraid most went down with the ship"

He grabbed at his heart. He was a scallywag but he honestly loved his crew. „Hamburg?"

She sadly shook her head.

He again became depressed. That lasted for a few minutes before he extended his hand to Porche „Not the best time for swimming,common let's get this boat somewhere dry"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. And with a quick pull he was in the water.

He didn't understand what happened _Why?!_

But as he watched Porche smile, black and red tentacles engulfed her.

In stead of his loyal companion in her place was a human-snake hybrid with razor-sharp claws.

He screamed but only managed to swallow water making his lungs burn, before he could drown something sharp pierced his body and the world went dark.

* * *

Mercer smiled. Today was a good day. He managed to gain one more power, and get more bio mass from the pirates he consumed.

He looked in Foxy's memories about the fruit and found it indeed powerful, if you know how to use it to its full potential.

_Noroma Photons? Never heard of them_, but then again his science certificates were not valid in this world.

He made haste back to the ship, there was no reason for him to stay here any longer. The only evidence that something happened here was the drift wood. The people who could talk were in him or on the bottom of the ocean. _And dead men tell no tales_ he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

His ship slowly approached the archipelago. It never stopped to amaze Mercer how different island here were...but then again this was not an actual island so what the hell.

Alex turned to the soldiers „You will stay and guard the ship. If you go on land make it only four at any one time"

They saluted making Mercer almost roll his eyes. It's not that he had contempt for soldiers...but the idea to obediently listen to what other people order you reminded him to much of sheep to like it.

He jumped down and easily landed on the ground. The moment he made the first step he noticed something unusual. He touched the ground and felt a strange substance stick to his hand. Looking in Shu's memories again he found the answer. Treesap. It was also responsible for all the bubbles in this place. Interesting but trivial.

He slowly made his way to reach the sixty-sixth area where the Marine base was located. It was not that far away from the grove 59 where his ship docked making it rather simple to get there.

When he finally reached the base he looked for the commanding officer. But to his frustration the man was not present.

Since the commander was not here he looked for the communication center.

A quick talk with the human told him what he wanted to know. _So somewhere around grove 40?_

Walking to his destination he spotted a familiar face. He had a scar on his left eye but the green hair and the three swords were a dead giveaway.

It was a mystery how the marines haven't already tried to apprehend him. Mercer shrugged, it was not his business anyway.

When he reached the grove 40 he saw that there were a lot of people on the streets. More than a few were pirates if he remembered the new wanted posters right.

_This place was a pirate magnet, why is there no admiral and a strong garrison simply picking them off as they arrive?_

He even overheard one saying that the Straw Hats have reemerged and were recruiting a new crew...that actually made no sense. From what he knew of them they were like an elite club, you don't just sign up and be part of it.

Hell, they made more chaos for the marines on the Gran Line with nine people then many with entire fleets.

Well who cares, its something to ponder at least until he found the man, just as he was about to search for the human he spotted a white navy uniform in a line to a concert of all things.

And not any concert, but one that was performed by a living skeleton of all things...it was amazing that the people found that normal...they would probably ignore a Hunter jumping down the street. _Maybe dead men tell no tales, but it seems they can sing them._

„Commander" he said to the marine who wanted to buy a ticket to the show. _Couldn't he send one of his sheep to get it for him?_ honestly it wouldn't surprise him if he saw an admiral wasting time sunbathing or sleeping while on duty.

The human looked at him and nodded „Captain, what brings you here?"

„I had to rendezvous with Vice-Admiral Doberman but his location isn't known to me, I'm hoping that you could give me the information about his whereabouts"

The man frowned „I'm afraid you missed him, he already departed almost a day ago"

„Do you know where he went?" he should feel frustrated about the man managing to slip his grasp, but its not the end of the world.

„I think he said back to Marineford" answered the marine as he rubbed his forehead probably thinking it will somehow stimulate his memory.

_So back to my original destination._

„Do you wish me to contact him and tell your coming?"

„That wont be necessary, I will see him on Marineford then" said Mercer and glanced to the concert hall „the skeleton really managed to attract a crowd"

The marine grinned „You bet! Its Soul King we are talking about here, hes bone to be wild!"

_Bone?...never mind_ „Well I thank you for your time" said Mercer as he walked back to the docks.

As he was walking down the street he saw a kid dragging probably the worlds largest bag on his back. _Well compared with a walking talking skeleton, this could probably be considered normal._

He was almost on the docks when the pirates who were fighting in the streets suddenly quieted down.

„Its the Straw Hats!" said one of the civilians

Now that got his attention. They were almost as infamous as the Jonko.

But he had to rub his optical organs to see if he perceived correctly. Nope still the same.

Down the street walked a pair of men. One blond the other green.

_You got to be joking._ Looking over the people who were quickly moving out of their path he could only conclude, that they were serious.

Now he knew that the wanted posters were two years out of date...but still...

The two Sanji and Zoro imposters couldn't be more obvious.

Ok, Zoro could have taken on weight, but how could those fools explain the wrong facial structures...not to mention that they were almost a head shorter than the originals.

On the other hand he saw the real Zoro walking around the place without any problems.

How nobody recognized them was a mystery. He probably didn't even need his disguise, if he only put the hat or the veil he would be a perfect double.

He smirked at the idea and proceeded to return to his ship, there was nothing here that would interest him. It's not like a boat full of haki users would appear only for him.

_It seems that the Straw Hat pirates were going to make some trouble again. _It was non of his business, he needed to get his claw's on a Vice-Admiral soon. Before he reached his ship he spotted something bizarre. A hand with an eye and a human ear sticking from a nearby wall monitoring the traffic in the docks. _Now that's a handy ability to have for a spy._ But then again his information gathering was far more practical so he ignored it.

He left as fast as he could to his next destination. His prey eluded him for far to long.

A/N: Should Mercer remain disguised as a marine? Try his hand in piracy? (If so who would be his crew members) or a solo hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex discarded the piece of paper he was holding and made a note in his booklet. The time on the sea was so boring that he had to find some way to entertain himself.

So he went to do some calculations. He still didn't understand what went wrong with the AG device. Without another try it will remain a mystery, but he could at least make some more blueprints for a few new toys.

A knock on the door made him look up „Come in"

A marine entered holding a tray of food „Sorry to disturb you sir" said the man as he placed it on the end of the table.

Mercer nodded „Thank you" it was typical for Shu to eat his meals in the cabin alone, and that suited him perfectly. He didn't really need to eat, but it would be suspicious if he never ate anything.

The soldier nodded and left. Mercer didn't bother with the food as he returned to his number crunching.

It was a few hours later that he decided that it was enough for today, and that he should eat the food and be done with it. He glanced to the tray and frowned.

He remembered that yesterdays meal was a fried fish, rice and a sauce he could not identify if you killed him. Frankly he thought that chewing melted plastic would have a similar taste.

And to his great surprise, todays meal was...fish...again. _Why doesnt that surprise me..._

He finished the meal fast and proceeded to return the tray to the kitchen. But before he managed one step to the door it swung open and a marine saluted „Captain, there's a navy ship tailing us"

_Navy?_To his knowledge he didn't slip up anywhere. So its far more probable that its related to something else entirely.

„Thank you. And next time you rush into my cabin – knock" Mercer said as he exited his cabin.

He pointed to a marine „Give me the spyglass"

The soldier nodded and handed it over.

Looking through he scanned the sea, and found indeed a navy ship approaching them at full speed _Perhaps we are simply going in the same direction..._

„Reduce our speed"

„Ay captain!" said the marine s he rushed to the helmsman.

* * *

Alex watched keenly as the other ship started to slow down as it came parallel to his own. He easily identified the captain staring at him.

„Captain Hina, what do I owe the pleasure" he asked in monotone.

From what he knew from Shu, the woman was an ability user. But her fruit was of no interest to him. He also knew that after Smoker got promoted to Vice-Admiral she became rather frustrated. Something about a friendly competition...frankly he couldn't care less.

„Shu, Hina's been looking for you"

Mercer suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. _What imbecile refers to himself in third person. If she thinks its cute...its not_ „What for?"

„Hina's has been given the assignment to help that creep Spandam eliminate the renegade CP9 members" she said lighting a cigaret „we managed to find their location, but we need more muscle on our side. They weren't idle for the past two years."

_CP9? The assassins?_ At first he wanted to refuse, but then he remembered that one of them was a useful fruit user...Blueno.

He was already getting annoyed by the things that got in the way of his vice-admiral hunt. But if he let this opportunity slide, it was very unlikely that he could find the man again.

He nodded „Indeed. The CP9 are not enemies to underestimate. Who else will be going after them?"

She exhaled a ring of smoke before answering „The creep and his father trained a new group of operatives that will assist us and three more navy captains."

„Will we have more fruit user or are we the only ones?"

„The agents use rokushiki, and captain Very Good has eaten the Beri Beri No Mi. So it's not like we are heading unprepared"

_That looks to me very much like going unprepared _„Then let us depart, the longer we wait the greater the chance of them leaving"

„Hina agrees" she threw the cigar into the water „Our informants have spotted them on Foolshout Island"

_That__'s a rather big detour_ He turned to his crew „You heard her, full speed to Foolshout Island!"

The marines quickly rushed to do their jobs. Leaving him alone on the deck.

With a single jump he landed on the other ship „I hope I'm not intruding too much, It gets rather boring and a conversation would be welcomed"

She didn't look like she cared „Hina agrees, spending too much time on sea can get rather dull."

He nodded „Anything interesting happened on your part?"

She shook her head „No. But the Straw Hats have again stirred up trouble on the Sabaody Archipelago" she pushed her hair aside „guess Smoker will be busy now in the New world"

That actually made Mercer chuckled „I can only imagine the chaos they will create"

„At least they are one of the better crews, most pirates are simply trash" she said as she lit another cigaret „our job would be far easier if there was no One Piece...it attracts the worst kind of greedy bastards"

„Honestly I don't believe that the One Piece is what most people imagine it" said Mercer.

„What do you mean?"

„From what I know of Roger he was a person that loved freedom and parties over all" Mercer said, amusement evident in his voice „I can only imagine him spending all the gold away"

That made Hina raise an eyebrow „You mean Roger lied? I don't think so, Whitebeard also confirmed its existence"

He shook his head „No, it exists but I think it's not what people think it is. Think about it, what did Roger value the most? It wasn't gold and jewels – it was the freedom to live out his dreams"

„The One Piece is the experience, the adventure you had traveling the seas. The time spend with your comrades, even your adversaries."

Hina snorted „Didn't think of you as a philosopher"

His smile was hidden by the veil „I'm many things, including a philosopher"

Hina snorted „If that's your pick up line, I heard better"

„No, only stating the facts" he said before looking at the sky „in the end every person is a painting, and a painting of only one color is something nobody wants on their wall"

„Hina annoyed with you now" she said „Its time for Hinas bath and for you to return to your ship"

Mercer spread his hand to the sea „Well you are free to take a swim, whats the point of being on the sea if you don't jump once or twice"

That actually made her glare at Shu „Sure, after you"

Mercer laughed „Perhaps I will hold you to that one day" he said before jumping back to his ship.

_So the Straw Hats are on the move again...well I wish them the best of luck. They will need it where they are going._


	7. Chapter 7

It was the third day of their voyage and finally getting tired of juggling numbers on the paper Mercer turned to think about his powers. Both Shu's and Foxy's ability were useful but limited in use.

The ability to rust metal made him basically immune to any metallic attack not strengthened by sea stones. It also gave him a rather handy ability against people like Kuma and Daz Bones. He also started to experiment with the power not only oxidizing metals, but also controlling the created oxides. especially the toxic Nickle.

It wasn't the best way to poison someone, but at least something.

The Noro Noro beam was a powerful one-trick pony. The problem is its use is heavily dependent on the users imagination. And beside slowing someone down before ripping him apart he couldn't think of any other use.

A knock made him stop his experiments „Come in"

A marine carrying a plate entered his cabin „Good day sir" he said as he placed the tray on the table.

„Thank you" said Mercer as he returned to experimenting with his rust powers.

„Em..captain..." said the soldier nervously

„Yes?"

„We seem to be running low on food"

_Now that is strange_ „As I recall we took more than enough provisions for a crew four times larger than our current number..."

The man nodded „Yes, and we don't understand how it happened..., first we suspected there was an intruder on board, but we found nobody"

„Normal food portions were served?"

The soldier nodded

Mercer thought for a second „Place a pair of guards for now in front of the kitchen. There is always a possibility of rodents taking food" he personally didn't believe that and neither did the soldier. It is always easy to identify when an animal was taking food, they leave some kind of hints. Teeth marks, crumbs etc...

But then the marines would not have searched for an intruder. Meaning who ever was taking food was doing a good job of cleaning up after...something animals normally don't do.

The soldier nodded and left.

Alex returned to his experiment _Seems I will have something to hunt tonight._

While the two guards spend their time chatting away outside of the kitchen Mercer used this opportunity to enter the kitchen through the window.

It was to small for a man his size, but lacking any bones he was rather flexible. He pushed his right arm through the window and slowly send his biomass from his body to his hand.

It was like connecting two water balloons, one full one empty. Simply sending the content of one into the other made it irrelevant how large the opening was.

Now standing in the kitchen he activated his thermal vision.

_Nothing...well it is still early, better wait._ He found a dark corner and observed his surroundings.

He had no idea how many hours he stood there but his patience was rewarded.

A small heat signature carefully made its way into the kitchen through the same window he entered.

_A monkey...a__ Macaca fascicularis if I'm__ not mistaken._

The animal looked around itself as good as it could with its limited eyesight. Satisfied that it could not smell or hear anything it made its way to the food storage.

It started by taking a pair of apples and devoured them in one move.

He could hardly believe that an animal of that size could eat this much. He was watching the primate devour food stuff for a half an hour without any problems.

_What the hell...not even a human could eat that much...well what ever_ he silently moved to catch the animal, its appetite was only the last in the long list of peculiarities he encountered on this world.

The monkey screeched when Alex grabbed him by the neck „Got you"

But Mercer's victory was short lived, the animal he was holding suddenly turned to water and slipped through his fingers.

He looked down on the hissing water monkey.

_Dont tell me..._

His thoughts were interrupted when the primate send a blast of water that easily shot him through the wall, making him stop when he slammed in the ship's mast.

He glared at the opening where the monkey was doing a victory dance.

„Captain!" came a shout as the solders guarding the kitchen rushed out. They looked at the hole and the monkey confusedly „Sir what happened here?"

Mercer nodded to the animal „the monkey is a logia, its been raiding our supplies at night"

„Logia?!" the soldiers panicked, and pointed their guns at the animal „how in gods name did it get a logia devil fruit?!"

Mercer snorted „Like anyone else. It found it. Animals are far more likely to come across some devil fruit and eat it then a human. There are probably hundreds of animals with abilities that live in the wields but never developed them."

He dusted himself off _I can't do anything against a logia..._"You two go into the armory and look if we have any sea stone nets on board, if we do bring them here"

They nodded and rushed off leaving Mercer alone with the monkey. And from the animals behavior it knew that he couldn't touch it, and displayed that by making faces and shaking its rear to Alex.

Mercer looked keenly at the animal, its behavior suggested a rather high degree of intelligence. It actually understood the concept of emotions - mockery and mirth. _Fascinating..._

The two soldiers soon returned with a handful of nets and the remaining soldiers „Captain we found four of them" said one of the marines and handed one of the nets over to Alex.

Mercer could only stare at the marine that was offering him to take the net „You do know that I can't touch these things?" he lied.

That made the man blink stupidly and smile sheepishly „Umm sorry Captain...kinda slipped my mind..."

„Then I would be grateful if you used those nets and captured our little friend over there" said Alex as he pointed to the monkey.

The soldiers saluted and rushed the animal as they would any other...and failed miserably. As they were a few feet away from their target the ape jumped over them causing the human stampede to fall over each other.

Mercer could only roll his eyes at the ham-fisted approach they took. And it didn't get any better after that.

The animal used its agility to full advantage as the soldiers tried and failed to catch it all over the deck.

One soldier even got so annoyed with the monkey he used his rifle on it. And as expected the bullet simply passed through the target and pierced the mast, leaving a smoking hole a few centimeters from Mercer's head.

It wasn't dangerous, Shu's power would have rusted the bullet on contact, and even if it by some miracle managed to hit him he would simply regenerate.

What actually made him glare at the marine was the sheer stupidity of that action „How long are you in the marines again?"

The man had a hard time looking Mercer in the eye „...two weeks..."

„And the basic training?"

„..."

_So either he somehow muddled through or he had some connections that he doesn't want to implicate _„Seems we will have to be strengthen our drill regiment a bit"

„Continued the hunt, I will be back in a minute" he said to the soldiers as he left through the hole in the wall.

Alex came back with a sack of flour, he saw that the marines only managed to entertain the animal and nothing else _well that's why I left the hunt to them._

He watched keenly the right moment...and then threw the sack at the wall behind the monkey.

The hit made the sack burst open and cover the animal in flour. Before the coughing ape could recover Mercer used one of the soldiers swords to hook a sea stone net with its tip and launch it at his target.

Alex grinned at the incapacitated nuisance.

„You did it captain!" shouted a marine.

„I would have never thought of using flour to blind the thing" said another.

„Its main purpose wasn't to blind him" Alex answered „its to prevent him from turning to water"

„...what?"

„Water is a very useful ability because of its flexible nature, but it also has some glaring weaknesses. One of them being the ability to dissolve minerals and mix with other products."

„...I don't understand" said one of the marines.

„You don't have to." _In short the ape can't turn into water when covered by flour because it would mix and create dough killing the logia, so it remains solid. The same would have happened with cement._

Freezing it or evaporating wouldn't do mush good. Both steam and ice are still water only with its state changed. The only effective ways to eliminate water would be through electrocution to split it on the atomic level or mix it with something else until water ceases to exist as a separate form.

Mercer used the sword to lift the net and the flour monkey from the deck. Its strength drained by the sea stone in the net prevented any resistance except weak shrieks of protest to its capture.

„Show's over, you are free to go back" he told the marines who nodded and left some yawning and others sulking as it was their guard shift.

Returning to his cabin he placed the animal on the table while he took a seat at his desk.

* * *

Next morning Alex finally finished the blueprint for a prototype of one of Tesla's inventions when a knock on his door interrupted his thinking process.

A marine holding a new inventory list entered the cabin and saluted „Captain, we have checked the armory and the kitchen. We will have to resupply in a week, maximum two. For the armory report..." he paused while he shuffled through the papers „we have sufficient small arms ammo, no artillery ammo – since we have no cannons – three sea stone nets, since we lost one when it fell overboard and ten sea stone handcuffs"

Mercer nodded „Good work, we will resupply on the first island we come across, probably in three or four days if the weather plays along"

The solder nodded and turned to leave, but then he spotted the empty sea stone net „Captain, what happened to the ape?"

Mercer looked down on the empty net „There was no point keeping the animal so I disposed of it"

„...wasn't that...a bit harsh sir?"

„You know how dangerous devil fruits users are, logia especially. It's all for the greater good"

The soldier nodded. He didn't like it but whats done is done. With a salute he left Shu's cabin.

Mercer didn't spare another glance at the closed door before he returned back to his papers.

He hummed happily while writing things down „...And it's so easy when you're evil... Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"


	8. Chapter 8

The Marine ships stopped not far away from the Foolshout Island. Naturally the new CP9 agents didn't think three mediocre Marine captains could contribute much so they went on ahead.

Using their Sky walk they landed on the Island before the rest of them could even drop anchor.

In his opinion, confidence in ones abilities was a positive and desired trait. But overconfidence was not. The nine agents were assuming that they had the uperhand on their predecessor's simply out of ignorance.

„Do any of them have any abilities?" he asked Hina as they walked down the ramp.

She could only shrug „If they do, nobody cared to inform Hina"

He could only roll his eyes of how half-assed this mission was planed. Spandam obviously had either forgotten to give a good debriefing or was keeping something secret for unknown reasons.

At least the island didn't have a lot of vegetation. This will make any search a lot easier,...although he had to admit the cacti did look...rather on the big side, and could provide good cover.

„Since I have only ten crew members I will leave them to guard the ship and do the searching myself" he informed Hina.

She grunted „First you complain that the agents rushed in blindly now your doing the same...aren't we a hypocrite"

„I'm only going to look around, if I find them I will meet up with your group and we will attack them together" he replied.

Having that cleared Mercer walked to the nearest town. But before reaching his destination he choose a little less obvious appearance. _One of the civilians I consumed in London should do the trick._

It was not a long walk and he could already see buildings doting the landscape. Moving through the streets he examined the people passing by. They all had the appearance of simple, content humans. None of them revealed any traits that could be connected to fighting. He chose to look in the pub. As good a place to gather information as any.

The place was surprisingly clean. He took one of the empty chairs by the bar and ordered a drink.

The waitress nodded and filled a glass with some kind of liquid. He didn't actually care even if it was motor oil, he wasn't here to quench his thirst in the first place.

He glanced around the tables and found only a few people chatting away their time.

„Is the business usually this slow?" he asked

The waitress forced a smiled and shook her head „No, today is simply one of those days"

Mercer nodded. Something was bothering her but that didn't mean it was somehow related to his mission.

„Koala, another glass please" said one of the elderly patrons.

She nodded and took a bottle of sake.

It wasn't what Mercer hoped for, with so little people here it was a slim chance that he could grab some useful info from them..._perhaps if I consume the waitress...she should know most of the things that were happening here._

„Thanks Koala" said the man, obviously happy about his full glass.

„So how long did you work here?" Alex asked her as she returned to the bar.

„Ohh for four years now" she said with a smile „I work only in the morning shift though, normally Blue works the afternoon shift"

„So why the change now?"

„One of his friends needed help so he asked me to jump in for today" she answered

The talk was overheard by the other patrons and soon they started to spin the local rumor machine.

Most of the things they said were unimportant, but one thing was interesting.

The bartenders friend was a man with a long rectangular nose...and that was a very unique trait to posses.

„Thank you for the drink" said Alex as he paid the bill with his pick-pocketed money and left the building.

_Now then..._he glanced around and found what he was searching for.

Alex followed one of the townspeople until they were out of sight. He approached the man quietly and consumed him in the blink of an eye. He loved this ability. More than once he simply walked around a military base consuming patrols. It was far faster and cleaner than killing them outright.

Simply walk behind a man, consume him and proceed with the soldier now in front of you. It was over so fast the first in the line never saw that he lost three men in seconds.

But enough reminiscence. From the mans memories he had a rough idea where his prey was located. And indeed it was them. Personally he didn't understand how they can be considered agents. Blue-no, worked as a waiter...as on his last mission. He didn't even try to change his appearance. Kalifa and Kaku thought that dying their hair would make a difference...basically the only reason they were not found sooner was the lack of any military personnel on the island.

Alex looked for the highest cactus. Spotting one he ran to its top...and jumped.

He changed his eyes into those of the hawk and searched as he glided along.

Then he saw sixteen figures a long walk from the town...well if you were walking of course, it was a short distance when going by air.

When he was close enough he shot down like a rocked crashing into Fukuru. The fat ex-agent was easily buried into the Earth. Also making a shock-wave that send the rest flying back.

Mercer had no use for him and after standing up concentrated on the rest of the group.

The nine new operatives lay dead at their feet, obviously being easily outmatched by their prey.

The six ex-agents looked shocked by the sudden assault...well five looked shocked, Rob Lucci had a look of disinterest on his face.

Mercer had a civilian appearance, brown hair, blue jeans, white t-shirt...nothing even remotely indicating him being a fighter. But the splattered body of Fukuru stated to the contrary.

„Who are you?" asked Kaku

„Ten agents?" questioned Kalifa

„It doesn't matter, he attacked us – he dies" answered Lucci. With a flesh he appeared before Alex and using Shigan pierced his chest.

Only instinct prevented Lucci from being hit by Mercer, managing to evade the punch by millimeters. The ex-agent put some distance between himself and the newcomer.

„What the hell!" shouted Jabra „he should be dead!"

Mercer looked over the assembled group, he had no interest in them ...except Blueno.

Alex shifted his hand into claws and rushed his prey. But before he could kill and consume Blueno a flanking attack by Lucci send him crashing into a large rock. His body mass and speed crushing the rock to pebbles.

He easily pulled himself from the shattered boulder and saw that the rest watched from the sidelines, leaving the fight to Lucci.

„Be careful Lucci, he might be a Logia" said Kaku „better use haki!"

_Haki?!_ Mercer allowed himself to grin _Now that's a find!_

„Why are you attacking us?" asked Lucci in a bored voice

„You...are my prey" said Mercer as he rushed the ex-agent.

_He's fast!_ Thought Lucci as he evaded the attack with his soru. He couldn't take this fight easy, the defeat he suffered from Straw Hat was still deep in his mind...and he had no intention to loosing again.

His form shifted into that of a leopard hybrid and used Bachi on the newcomer...to no effect. Any hole he shot through the man simply regenerated in seconds. Lucci growled _So he is a logia...well, melee attacks are my strong point._

To his surprise the man slammed his claws in the ground...and pain!

„LUCCI!" shouted Kalifa

To everyone's shock the spikes pierced all over his body.

HE could only stare in shock at the strange spikes coming from the ground, but thanks to his tekkai the hits to his torso were superficial...unlike his right arm that was clearly pierced, bone and all.

Mercer grinned and shifted his right arm into a whipfist „Get over here!" he said and pulled the were-leopard to be consumed.

Mercer's plan fell apart when strands of pink hair grabbed and lifted him from the ground, giving Lucci time to free himself from the appendage.

Alex was not amused by Kumadori's trick and made spikes burst from his body, impaling the man easily.

„Lucci, we should fight him together" said Kaku „we underestimated him, and because of that two of us are already dead" the were-giraffe glared at the intruder that killed two of his friend.

Lucci looked to the remaining ex-agents and nodded

Blueno, Jabra, Kalifa, Kaku and Lucci surrounded Mercer and prepared to deal with him as fast as possible.

First to act was Lucci, giving the stranger the time to attack first was the wrong thing to do. Using soru he appeared behind his target and used Rokuogan to send Mercer flying on Kaku's blades.

But the second the blades connected, the swords...turned to rust.

„Wha..." his shock was interrupted when a whipfist slammed into his torso sending him flying. His tekkai preventing most of the damage but still suffered from a few broken ribs.

Kaku saw claws coming on his head and tried to dodge the attack...in vain.

The claw's came down and...before they could connect Blueno appeared from one of his doors and pulled Kaku through.

_Yes! That__'s the ability I want!_

The two exited a few meters behind him.

Kaku looked at his destroyed blades and scowled „Rust?"

„Didn't Shu eat the Sabi Sabi no Mi?" asked Jabra

„He did..." the group looked up to the man

„So that's how you look under the veil" said Kaku „but I'm honestly surprised, you weren't so strong two years ago"

Mercer turned to them but before he could attack again he was covered in bubbles.

_Bubbles?_ His thoughts were interrupted when Kalifa touched his arms giving them a strange slippery feeling.

„Ha, now you wont be able to use those claw's of yours!" she said in triumph, an arrogant smile on her face.

He snorted and used the powers of the Mizu Mizu no Mi to clean of the nuisance.

„What the hell?! Shu wasn't a logia!" growled Jabra

„I don't understand...but the rust...only Shu should have the ability to rust metal" said Kalifa

„Not necessary...perhaps the Mizu-Mizu no Mi also allows to increase the oxidation in metal" said Kaku.

„Enough talk!" spat Jabra „Lets finish him already"

They all nodded and used soru to swarm Mercer.

As soon as Alex blocked Blueno's frontal charge, he was kicked by Lucci from the right sending him flying...only to be intercepted by Jabra that stomped him in the ground.

The wolfman quickly dodged the claw's that were coming his way and allowed Kaku in his giraffe form to land a devastating hit making Mercer crash into a giant cactus, impaling himself on a rather huge thorn.

Alex growled as he broke the thing and pulled it out of his gut..well where his gut would be if he had one. He used the improvised spear together with his muscle mass to launch it at Jabra but the wolfman easily used soru to evade the projectile.

He block a kick from Lucci that appeared in front of him and gave the leopardman a punch to his gut sending him flying.

He again shifted his hand into a whipfist and smashed Jabra into the ground.

_These guys are tough..._thought Mercer.

The wolfman pulled himself from the crater and spat blood _Thank god on my tekkai...without it.._he slowly got to his feet _I would have probably died from that hit_. He touched his torso and winced from the pain _probably broke something_.

At the same time Lucci walked out of the shattered rock, panting heavily. He glanced at his injured arm and winced...the damage was interfering with his techniques, and his punches were not as strong as they could be.

Mercer had enough. Instead of going straight for his prey, he decided to eliminate the pesky weaklings that have been getting in his way.

Alex turned his body into water and rushed Kalifa, her bubbles being easily washed away. He would have probably been defeated by her ability if he didn't consume that annoying monkey.

She saw the attack and quickly used soru to change position

„Lucci we need your haki..." complained Jabra. They were all training to master it but without a teacher...it was slow, and only Lucci and to a lesser extend Kaku managed to learn it.

Jabra didn't even need to say it as Lucci was already on his way. He and the stranger traded a few claw strikes but where their foe's injure healed instantly, his cuts remained...and he was getting tired.

Not surprising. The battle against the CP agents was short but brutal and the damage to his arm didn't help their cause...

On the other hand their opponent didn't seem to have even broken a sweat.

Mercer planted a kick into Lucci's torso sending him flying but received a sneak attack from Jabra in return.

As soon as Mercer landed he received a kick from Kaku that send him flying again...into Kalifa's path. She on the other hand delivered a kick to his midsection, making him burst into water.

The droplets quickly turned into steam that engulfed her

„Kalifa!" Jabra and Kaku shouted

Mercer's form solidified and he held the woman by the neck above the ground.

With a quick throw she was send flying in the air...and was sliced in half by his claw's...her remains being consumed.

The humans looked shocked by what they saw, it became a rather frequent emotional state the longer they interacted with their enemy. Where the man stood only moment ago, now stood Kalifa...

„W-what happened? Kalifa?" gasped Kaku.

„Don't be deceived...that is not Kalifa, he cut her in half..." answered Lucci.

„D-did he just eat her?!" stuttered the slack-jawed Jabra.

_Only two nuisances left..._

Mercer used soru and appeared before Jabra and pierced his chest with the claw's...but again he felt more resistance then there should have been.

But the attack wasn't completely blocked as his claw's managed to pierce at least some two centimeters into the wolfman's chest.

Mercer was about to finish him off when a kick send him tumbling headlong into the earth.

Before he could rise to his feet Lucci stomped on his back, and clawed at his face, easily tearing it to ribbons.

All in vain.

He had no bones to crush, and the face easily regenerated back. He grabbed Lucci's leg and covered it in bubbles, sapping the zoans strength.

He stood up and looked down on the ex-agent who tried to stand on his now useless leg.

„No more soru for you" smirked Mercer and shifted his hand into hammerfist, ready to crush the man into paste.

But then suddenly jumped...

And evaded a kick from Kaku.

Blueno and Kaku grabbed Lucci's arms and dragged him away from the thing that was attacking them.

„That was Kalifa's attack!" said Kaku „How is that possible?!"

„Rust, water, shapeshifting, regeneration, bubbles..." said Blueno „its possible that he is some sort of hunter after the people with abilities"

„Rust is Shu's ability and bubbles were Kalifa's...who or what ever he is can gain others people power's...like Blackbeard is doing in the New World"

„You mean he is attacking us so he can eat our flesh..." spat Jabra who barely pushed himself to stand

„I don't think he is after any ability" said Lucci „he was targeting Blueno from the start and had no interest in the rest of us"

That actually pissed Jabra off „What! Is my ability not good enough?!" he shouted

The man now wearing Kalifa's skin only smirked as his/her hands shifted back into claw's and slammed them into the ground.

The four were already familiar with the attack and quickly jumped in the air, away from the underground spikes.

As soon as they were divided, Mercer rushed Blueno and Lucci. The two agents got ready to use soru but to their surprise their movements were slow...so slow.

_What!_ Thought every single of the ex-agents as Mercer's clawed hand rose over the slowed down Blueno and Lucci. With two fast strikes deep long cuts appeared on their bodies...

_Now for the finishing touch..._he grinned as he prepared to impale them on his claw's and consume his prize.

Before he could finish them Kaku used a Bigan to blast Mercer.

In the same time the Noru Noru beam on Lucci and Blueno lost its effect and the two collapsed on the ground, blood gushing from the deep cuts.

„We should get out of here" said Kaku as he saw the monster stand up. Half of his right side was blown apart...but it didn't seem to bother the Kalifa imposter.

Mercer looked down on his shredded body. _This will cost me a lot of biomass_ he thought as he pulled his reserves to regenerate.

He flexed his now regrown right arm and shifted it back into a hammerfist. _That giraffe guy is far more dangerous than I thought...and since he managed to hit me even with the logia__'s power he probably has haki._

The monkey did know how to turn his body to water when he saw the threat...but it didn't develop the ability to protect him from surprise attacks...although against a haki attack it didnt matter if it was a surprise or not. _Something I will have to correct._

Mercer used soru to appear in the air above Kaku and with an elbow slam buried the zoan in the earth.

He turned around just in time do dodge a punch from Blueno, but lost concentration when his face started to spin around and around.

Blueno watched as his Doa-Doa ability made Kalifa's face into a spinning door. But that was a trivial thing for Alex who grew eyes from other parts of his body. Blueno for his trouble received a foot to his injured torso.

He landed a distance away, barely able to stand up, blood staining the earth.

„We have him!" shouted Jabra.

That made Mercer look back and see Jabra and Lucci hold the unconscious Kaku...although they were barely standing themselves.

In a blink a door opened behind them, a battered and bloody Blueno grabbing them and disappearing into...where ever he goes with his ability.

Mercer waited patiently for them to emerge... but with each passing minute he become more certain that they retreated.

_So close!_ He raged, the chances of him finding them again was very low. _I should have attacked Blueno first! But then again hindsight is a bitch.  
_

_Well no use crying over spilled blood_ he looked down on the corpses of the agents left behind. He used up a lot of his reserves in this fight and the corpses will be good enough to replenish some of his biomass.

One of the corpses was indeed an ability user a zoan that allowed him to transform into an owl.

Since he already consumed a few birds the devil fruit ability didn't give him anything new. The Awe-Awe no Mi was not completely useless but it was insignificant compared to the Doa-Doa no Mi that slipped through his claw's. Even acquiring the Rokushiki wasn't enough to make this hunt worthwhile.

_I didn't even managed to get the haki user! This side trip was a complete failure._

Having nothing to do he shifted into Shu's form and started to walk back to Hina.

* * *

The four surviving ex-agents watched...well three since Kaku was still out-cold, from Blueno's pocket-dimension as the things tendrils engulfed and consumed the corpses one by one. Every time it consumed one it assumed their appearance. After all the corpses were gone it took Shu's appearance and left from where ever it came.

„That was creepy" said Jabra „do you think the thing will continue to hunt us?"

„We were careless...and we paid for that" gasped Blueno „the next time...we will be prepared now that we have a rough idea with what we are dealing with"

„Should we inform the Marines?" Jabra asked

„The Marines are full of parasites, what's one more" said Lucci „...but on the other hand, if the thing takes any more devil abilities I don't know who will be able to stop it" he thought out loud „perhaps a warning to Fleet Admiral Sakazuki would be in order"

„What will we do now" asked Jabra tiredly.

„Rest, heal, train" said Blueno „this encounter proved that we are still far from ready"

_First Straw Hat now this...from where do these people come from..._thought Lucci as he allowed unconsciousness to take him.

* * *

When he returned to the ship Hina was already waiting impatiently.

„Finally. Hina was getting annoyed with your tardiness. Have you found out anything on your side?" she demanded. And from the number of smoked cigarets around her feet...she didn't do any serious investigation.

He nodded „They were here. The new agents found them some distance out of town but were no match for their strength. They already probably left town, but it would be good if we left one or two people here for a few days to watch the town"

She grunted „It looks like Spandam's goons are getting weaker and weaker..." throwing the cigaret on the ground „good idea, you do that"

„I have ten men, you have around one hundred..."

„Your idea, your men"

Normally he would have left a few of them here...but he already had a skeleton crew „Then forget it, I'm leaving"

As he jumped on his ship he hears her shout to wait.

„What is it?"

„We have new orders from the Fleet Admiral himself...we are to travel to the New World" she stood there quietly for a few moments before she continued „...its about Zephyr sensei..."

„What about sensei?"

„He stole Dyna Stones from Fire Islands marine base, we are being gathered to stop him"

_Dyna Stones?_ He looked into Shu's memories and found the needed information. _Nasty fire crackers._

„Any more details? Like what will he do with them?"

„Hina has no idea, that's why we are meeting with all the other captains, vice admirals and admirals for a debriefing"

_Great I finally will be in the same room with a vice-admiral but wont be able to move a finger _„Then lets move"

* * *

AN:

Most people have favored Mercer staying a Marine for now (for three more chapters), then go solo. (Don't worry he can always infiltrate them in the future).

If there are any Devil Fruits you wish to be used in the story, feel free to tell. Naturally if the fruit doesn't benefit Mercer in any way he will not attempt to consume the character, if on the other hand he considers it important he will do so (success would depend on the fruits strength - and if it has any exploitable weaknesses).

You can also give suggestion who do you wish for Mercer to interact with and in what way. If it's a OC please send me a PM with (Name, abilities if any, a short biography of the character-personality and that he/she possesses at least one vice for every one or two virtues. (I'm a D&D pen and paper lover).

The Mizu Mizu no Mi was suggested by Totong.


	9. Chapter 9

He listened to the Fleet Admirals words half halfheartedly, all Blackwatch soldiers had memories of similar speeches. It was a proven recipe of demonizing the enemy and highlighting their own nobility and purpose.

He glanced to the other people in the room. The Vice-Admirals were all seated around a table watching Akainu burn up from anger. He could see that the Marines didn't take Zephyr lightly, even though the years have diminished much of his strength.

The older generations felt both sorrow and determination at the prospect of having to fight their old mentor. They respected Zephyr, but were ready to stop his rampage in the New World at any cost.

_No wonder...the disaster of Firs Island was proof how far Zephyr will go to achieve his goals._ Not that Mercer blamed him or anything, every person has the right to do as he pleases as long he accepted the consequences of his actions.

His eyes fell on a blue haired girl that stood apposite him.

Captain Tashigi. Now that wasn't that interesting, but the man standing beside her was.

Vice-Admiral Smoker. He had no idea why he was left standing when all the other Vice-Admirals were seated around the table. _Perhaps there is some bad blood between him and Akainu? Aokiji was his superior after all..._The man made a huge impact on the New World ever since he was transferred to G-5. _A logia user...Moku Moku no Mi..._personally the ability didn't interest him much, it was too limited in its use_. Now if it was fire!_ Too bad Fire Fist kicked the bucked so soon...the good part was that when an ability user dies the fruit regrows and is again on the market.

„...ame of justice" said Akainu making Mercer shift his attention back to him. Akainu was the typical military man who viewed the world in absolutes. Mercer always found the idea of absolutes strange. But he had to give the Marines some credit, the plasma TV was spectacular, too bad it had only one channel – that of the Firs Island going up in smoke.

_They can make plasma TVs, cyborgs, lasers, robots, nukes etc. but still have sails on ships...not to mention guns with apparently unlimited ammo..._well that was noting stranger than half the things he saw in this world.

Finally Sakazuki stopped his rambling and addressed the core of the problem.

Mercer was not happy with the Fleet Admirals decision.

It was decided that Borsalino and the a handfull of active Vice-Admirals will go to the Piriodo Island and deal with Zephyr and the Neo-Marines there...and he wasn't included...

Mercer frowned, his face hidden behind the veil. _As if they can stop me._

When the meeting ended all the Marines silently left the room to begin the preparation for the upcoming battle. Ships will have to be rerouted so that important island and shipping lanes don't remain unprotected with the absence of the vice-admirals.

The Marines didn't speak often about it but Aokiji leaving hurt them, and hurt them badly.

His footsteps could be heard down the hallway as he made his way to the archive. After navigating through the rows of bookshelf's he finally found the records about known ability users.

Not only the fruit name and user but large folders filed with detail information down to the users personal life.

He pulled one of the files.

_Gecko Moria..._

He read the folder quickly his eidetic memory easily storing all the information into his very cells. _Strange..._from Shu's memories he remembered that Moria was alive in the time when Red Hair arrived_...was he killed by Blackbeard?..._no he and his crew were busy with Sengoku. _So how did he die?...or did he die at all?_ There was a rumor about Doflamingo killing the former Shichibukai, but rumors are not facts...

Instead of getting answers he only had more questions.

He returned the document back and glided his finger across the row until he reached Crocodile's file.

He pulled it out and started to read. Sand control and the ability to dehydrate, both very useful traits. _Weakness to water...well lucky me_. _Smart but hindered by his arrogance...reminds me of someone._ Mercer smiled.

After finishing it he returned the file back in its proper place.

_Marshall D. Teach aka Blackbeard..._reading on the newest Yonko on the block he had to admit that the man was...well strange. But the biggest diamond in the archive was the information about him underestimating enemies and taunting them in battle. _That I can exploit._ Though superior to humans Alex was not a fool. Blacklight was created by humans and with enough time can be unmade by them. So keeping a low profile and avoiding any stupid moves was advisable. Naturally its easier said than done, he won't have the luxury of staying anonymous in every situation, what he needs is to acquire as many powers as soon as possible, find as many candidates to turn into Evolved and occupy any and all important positions in human society. That way even if a counter for Blacklight was invented the Evolved will have enough numbers to outlast the genocide until they either adapt or find a countermeasure against it. It would be so much easier if he could simply exterminate humanity, but a Virus can only infect, without human livestock there would be no more Evolved. Individuals with new and diverse skills and interests diferent from his own. No, the humans had to stay but under the rule of the new race. They will pick the most promising of humans and offer them the opportunity to join and for the bait their will offer what humans normally desire - immortality.

_Boa Hancock..._he frowned when he read the specifics of the Mero Mero no Mi. _All right, she is definitely out._ Turning his pray into stone is rather counterproductive. Most of the top-dogs here weren't even that bothered with its power. And the most obvious argument against consuming her was that he wouldn't be caught dead doing ridiculous poses to heighten someone's passion to be able to petrify his pray.

He started to go through other files.

After spending a few hours in the archive he took the last folder that he found, and to his disappointment it was not about the Goru Goru no MI.

_Where could it possibly be..._the ability to create and control electricity was a top priority in his search. But so far besides mentioning the fruit nobody even knows if there is a user.

_It could be anywhere._ An animal could have eaten it, it could have been put in a container and forgotten or lost for all he knew...too many possibilities...it would actually be best if someone consumed it. At least when that person/animal dies the fruit will reappear.

Then finally the Zeus codename will actually make sense...why even give him the name of a Greek God of Heaven and Lightning? If it's because of his shape-shifting then there are better options. At least shape-shifting was a common power amongst divinities. Personally Odin or Loki would have been better choices. Hell, Zeus only changed his appearance when he was in heat.

„Shu? What are you doing down here?" said a voice from the end of the row.

Mercer looked at the man and identified him as Captain Gorilla „Doing some research" _Well the name is fitting at least..._

He approached Mercer and looked at the file he was holding „Lieutenant Commander Ain? Why would you be looking in her file, you're not even going to face the Neo-Marines?"

Mercer didn't let the man's questions distract him from his reading „It's still better to learn about your enemies. There is no guarantee all will be caught"

The man nodded accepting the explanation „True true, I still remember that group of pirates that managed to escape us on that winter island. We ended up pursuing them to their ship while T-Bone got caught by that avalanche..." he said as he scratched his cheek.

„Wrong" said Mercer not lifting his eyes from the papers.

That made Gorilla blink „What is?"

„The avalanche buried me while you and T-Bone resumed the chase" he corrected him.

The man frowned but then he seemed to remember „...you're right...how did I get that bit wrong...well, never mind. Good luck with the reading"

Mercer didn't spare a second glance to the retreating Captain.

* * *

A knock announced that somebody was waiting in front of the door.

„Come in" commanded the voice.

The door opened and in the large, dimmed room entered the unmistakable figure of Captain Gorilla.

„Sir" he saluted.

„Report"

„We have learned by observation and interacting with the suspect that we have nothing on him" he said before pulling open a folder with Shu's personal file „if Lucci′s accusation is real we have no certain way to prove that the person is not Captain Shu's beside attacking him, perhaps later we can find some excuse to do a medical examination " he flipped a few pages „he knew information that only me, him and T-Bone would know"

„So Lucci lied" replied the voice

That made Gorilla stop with his report „..not necessarily. If Lucci was truthful the creature could not only use agent Kalifa's devil ability but also Rokushiki, it could imply that he also takes the peoples memories about their use. We have to remember that Rokushiki are skills learned and trained not given..."

Akainu tapped his fingers on the armchair „And there is always the possibility he knew them before the attack if it happened. Where is Shu now?"

„In the archives, reading on ability users"

„This gives credibility to Lucci's message" said the Fleet-Admiral. The possibility of another Blackbeard running loose didn't really fill him with joy.

„Should we arrest him?" asked Captain Gorilla If it was true that this thing devoured Shu then he will do his utmost to see it brought to justice.

After a minute of thinking Akainu reached a decision „Not now. We can worry about Shu when this mess with Zephyr is done."

„Is that wise? This would place many of our soldiers at risk..."

„From what I understand it had more than enough opportunity to devour both Captain Hina and Very Good. If I was in its place I would only bother with abilities that are useful, like those of the Admirals" he smiled „and this whole masquerade is proof that he isn't confident in his ability to defeat us."

_For now..._thought Gorilla. „Very well, we will keep an eye on Shu but will not hinder his movements"

Akainu nodded but called out to Gorilla before the Captain left the room.

„Make sure he doesn't leave until Borsalino returns"

Gorilla nodded and closed the door behind himself.


	10. Chapter 10

His footsteps resonated as he walked down the corridors of the base. The last few days the Marines were in a frenzy to redeploy their forces.

But that wasn't what caught his attention.

He was being watched.

The soldiers thought they were inconspicuous but he didn't miss the sidelong glances.

_Perhaps my disguise has expired..._

He slowly made his way in the mess hall, it was annoying how he had to act if he still was human, but there was little he could do about it. Borsalino still didn't leave so I have some time left.

He took only a glass of juice and went to sit near a Michel Jackson lookalike he saw on Hina's ship.

„Is this seat taken?"

The man looked at him and shook his head „No Sir"

Alex placed his glass on the table and took a seat beside the man. The soldier didn't really look like the rest of the sheep here, with his heart shaped glasses and colorful shirt but when compared to Captain Nezumi it wasn't that strange.

„I heard that Zephyr was a badass old man in his days" said a soldier on the other side of the table. He also remembered seeing him on Hina's ship, mostly hanging around Michael here. The pink haired man didn't bother to even take of his knuckle dusters while he ate.

„I remember that he was an instructor here or something...guess he finally snapped" replied Michael.

„SHUT UP!" came a roar from behind them.

Alex and Michael turned around and saw an angry Smoker holding a full tray glaring at them „Don't run your mouths as if you know anything. Especially you, pirate" he glared at the man that sat beside Mercer.

A uncomfortable silence fell in the room and Alex could see Michael starting to sweat. The tension evaporated when Smoker grunted and went away.

„What was that all about?" asked Michael as he got his nerves under control, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

His friend could only shook his head „Don't know Jango, perhaps its constipation?"

„You should keep your voices down when talking about topics like these" said Alex „Smoker was one of Zephyrs students and still holds him in high regard" _and the man has a short fuse it seems_.

They nodded at him.

„You're new so it's understandable you don't know Zephyrs past. He once had a family, but they were murdered by a pirate"

„So that is the reason..." thought the man now identified as Jango.

„Not entirely. He wanted to resign his position as an admiral but was persuaded to stay as an instructor. He did a good job and many of the high rank people you see around were trained by him. That went on until one day a pirate attacked and killed one group of his students and severed his arm, and again he endured the grief that came. But that turned to hate when the World Government appointed the same pirate as a Warlord. The idea that such people would be allowed to go rampant on the seas with no way to bring them to justice is something that he could not tolerate" explained Mercer.

The three sat in silence after that for a time.

„Judging from Smokers comment you were a pirate before joining. How did that happen?" he asked Jango.

The man only shrugged „ One of my former captains plans didn't go as intended and I went my separate way. Probably would have killed me for failing...later I was captured by the Marines and ended up enlisting. That's the short story."

„Then it's not that unusual that Smoker dislikes you. He follows the 'once a pirate always a pirate' way of thinking" Alex said before finishing his drink and threw the plastic cup and straw in the nearby garbage can.

„...Now I'm even more glad I ended up under Captain Hina's command"

The other man smiled and pulled out a small box, opening it Alex and Jango saw a simple golden necklace „Speaking of Captain Hina, I heard her birthday is coming soon, so what do you think about this gift?"

Alex didn't really know how to answer that. Does she love this sort of things? Does she even still celebrate a birthday? In the end its nothing special in his mind. He stopped celebrating days like Christmas, birthdays and all the others when he started middle school, not that there's was too much to celebrate. It simply became monotone and more annoying than fun. Of course he still visited his foster parents and Dana if he wasn't working. He bought a few thing he thought they might like more because it was expected then because it would make them happy. And the conversation with them were always the same. Reminiscing about the past and asking trivial questions like: How is work? Are you eating well? Have you found yourself a girlfriend? They had high hopes that his relationship with Karen Parker will enter the marriage stage but instead they broke up.

Alex wondered how he would now answered them...work? I'm unemployed. Eating? So-so, mostly fast food being a humanitarian and all. Girlfriend? He never really had that much of a need to become intimate with anyone, but after being reborn as Blacklight that was absolutely out of the question. He was a walking talking viral bomb for god's sake, what would he do with a woman? Infect her? And not with herpes that's for sure.

Seeing how he finished his drink he turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks by one sentence from Jango.

„Serving under Captain Hina is definitively better then under Captain Kuro"

Mercer slowly turned around „Captain Kuro, the guy that was executed?"

Jango looked up to Mercer and frowned „Actually he wasn't executed, he wasn't caught at all. I'm a hypnotist and Kuro wanted to be free from the Marines that were pursuing him so he had me hypnotize one of our crew and let him be captured."

_So that man was the original?_ „Slick black hair, katana gloves, fruit user and crew with a lot of cat ears ?"

„Except the fruit user part that does look like him. But again looks aren't everything, the simplest way to know you are dealing with him is by his technique Shakushi"

_Interesting _„I had a run in with him...you wouldn't know where he would choose a hideout do you?"

The hypnotist shook his head „No. Normally he is out on the seas without any bases of operation. He likes to masquerade his ship as a merchant vessel to escape notice, a common tactics done by other commerce raiders"

„Thanks for the information" said Mercer before he left. It was time he made a visit to the prison.

Yesterday he gained a useful piece of information. The Neo-Marine commander Shuzo was still imprisoned here. The newspaper said he was shipped off to Impel Down, but that was a lie. The Marines had questions for him and the interrogators were stationed here and not in the infamous prison, so his trip was delayed.

His steps resonated down the narrow corridor until he reached a long spiraling staircase that leads to the brig.

As he reached the end of the staircase instead of going through the steel door that would lead him to the guards – a squad supported by two pacifists, he instead entered the lavatory whose entrance was beside the steel door.

He moved to the nearest washing basin and opened the faucet before he liquefied his body and entering the plumbing system. He could have done that from any faucet in the base but navigating through the labyrinth wasn't easy so he choose to do it from the nearest possible location to his target.

He followed the pipe to the prison cells and stretched his body to cover all ten cells. Now he only had to wait until someone opened a faucet.

* * *

Akira couldn't believe how dumb he was. It was so hard to make it into the Marines and now he placed his career in risk because of a petty theft.

Perhaps they will only give him a warning...it's not like he did anything big, he only took the watch from one of the other soldiers.

Feeling thirsty from all the stress he went to the the sink to drink some water.

He opened the faucet and to his dismay not even a drop of water emerged. He grunted in frustration when only drops started to fall, he didn't even have time to react as a strong torrent of water emerged from the faucet and instead of landing in the sink it twisted and slammed him into the wall.

He rubbed his head from the impact and saw that the water formed into a humanoid shape.

That was the last thing he saw before he a watery tentacle snapped his neck.

Mercer returned to his normal form after the human died. Not one to leave things around he consumed the body and again turned into water.

He slowly oozed out of the cell and started his search for Shuzo. Some cells were empty some not but he didn't bother with anything not his prey.

When he reached the last cell he saw a heavily chained man sitting quietly in the corner.

He slowly oozed into the cell.

„If any of you scum is urinating on the corridor I will break your necks!" shouted Shuzo when he saw the fluid approached him slowly.

„Shut up! Some people are trying to sleep here!" came a reply.

The Neo-Marine ignored the voice and watched the liquid approached closer.

If he was able to move he would have walked away but his restrains made that impossible. So he helplessly watched as he ended up siting in an ever growing puddle.

Before he could blink the water shot up and engulfed his head entering through his nose and mouth filling his lungs, preventing him from screaming.

All his shouts turned into gurgles and the restraints prevented him from defending himself from whatever was trying to drown him.

It didn't last even a minute before his vision started to go bright from the lack of oxygen. His attempts to free himself slowed down before stopping completely.

Then unconsciousness took him.

Mercer solidified his body and consumed the target with all his knowledge, including how to use Armament Haki. A grin spread across his face as he made his way to the faucet through which he retreated without leaving anything besides two empty cells.

After extracting himself from the pipes Alex made his way to the docks. Kizaru will move to confront Zephyr tomorrow and Alex planned to be on that ship.


	11. Chapter 11

He couldn't believe it!

It took all his self restraint to not crush the soldier to paste.

„Did he say why?"

The soldier shook his head „No sir, the Admiral simply said they are setting sail now instead of tomorrow...perhaps they received some information from that traitor Shuzu that moved the departure forward."

_Hardly..._from Shuzu's memories he knew that the ex-Neo-Marine refused to talk even under the the cruelest of tortures the Marines thought of. _So why did Kizaru leave..._

„Never mind" Mercer turned round and walked back to the archives, but instead reading again on the devil fruits he will do some research on the technologically most advanced countries, his time here had certainly made him curious about all the schizo tech that this world had. To his understanding the reason for this diversity in culture and technological progress was largely to blame on the peculiarity of this world. The seas have done much to isolate the islands and force them to develop independently without trade or exchange of ideas.

His temper cooled down and he started to think about his next step. Actually he didn't really need to go with Kizaru, he already gained the knowledge about Armament Haki so consuming Zephyr was now irrelevant, though there were still the ex-marines Ain and Binz...well there's always next time.

„Excuse me" said a feminine voice from behind him.

Alex turned around and saw a woman with purple hair and round glasses dressed in a white doctors coat. _What's with all theses weird hair colors?!_ _Is it something in the water..._

„Yes?" he answered staring her in the eyes. It didn't take long for her to start to nervously fidget under his cold gaze.

„Um-aaa, you see. My-my name is doctor Kobato, I was transferred here from G-8 to learn more about war caused psychological effects on soldiers, or more precisely the development of haki through battle trauma-„

Alex almost rolled his eyes at the trivial and unneeded information she was giving _Get to the point already...although in her defense it is a most interesting research topic she is pursuing._

„-so I was hoping that you could tell me where I can find Captain Coby" she finally finished.

Alex rubbed hi forehead „Your telling me that Captain Coby developed haki while still being a Captain?" _How much time could have been saved_ _If I knew that before. I could have ended this charade along time ago! Talk about outdated news..._

She nodded a smile spreading „Yes, Its fascinating isn't it! If we manage to understand the process perhaps we will find a way to artificially stimulate a person in awakening his Observation Haki!" her eyes sparkled from the possibility. Being able to predict incoming danger was surely a positive thing, the number of people that could avoid danger and death through it would definitively lighten the work and stress of the medical personal.

Mercer on the other hand had a rather different line of thought. _Observation Haki..._Observation Haki = Mantra = Must have²

A smile spread on his face conveniently hidden behind his vail „No I'm sorry, I haven't seen Captain Coby for some time, but I would be more then happy to look for him."

She shook her head „Oh no its not necessary, but thank you for the offer"

„Nonsense, I don't really have anything important to do and helping a lady is always a priority" perhaps he was being to...well slimy, but most of the people here were on the naive side so he would be a fool to not exploit such a weakness.

„Oh no you-„ before she could finish the sentence he turned around and went to search for the Marines rising star. He could only smirk as her shyness prevented the doctor from doing anything. It eliminated any need for him to find more excuses to help in the search.

The first place he visited again was the docs, if Captain Coby was here his ship should be docked there. After a short talk with the personal there provided him with the most delightful news, yes he was here.

He could always infiltrate the ship and wait until he comes back, but the ship was scheduled to leave in five days and he didn't plan to wait that long when he could hunt his prey down faster.

His first stop was the mess again, but he wasn't there. For the second time since he arrived at the Marine Headquarters did he curse this military maze, the man could be anywhere here.

It was already nighttime when a soldier ran up to him and saluted caching his breath in stride „C-Captain Shu, I was asked by doctor Kobato to inform you that she managed to find Captain Coby so you can stop your search"

_I knew that she would do that_ he smiled „I searched the whole base where in hell did she find him?"

The Marine rubbed his head „I think she said something about the metal platforms on top of the base...not sure why there though, Its rather isolated, nothing there at all"

_Bingo!_ Shu sighted „Well, thank you for the information, you can go now"

The soldier saluted again and walked away.

Mercer made his way to the top of the base. The soldier wasn't joking about it being isolated, it was a excellent place for seagulls and snipers. You could see the whole base and the surrounding sea from it, and the giant reflector lights made it even more difficult to spot since anyone would be blinded by the light.

When he finally reached the top he could only glare in frustration. _So much for that idea..._being isolated wasn't the same as being alone. Beside Coby sat Vice-Admiral Garp, not only that but the former Fleet Admiral Sengoku and a blond man were also there.

They didn't even glance at him when he walked past them, too focused on the story about Zephyr to bother with him.

He could attack them now, but there was no point in risking anything by doing something hasty.

So he waited.

It took some time until the humans finished their talk, it was then that Coby revealed that he has to go and meet with the good doctor Kobato.

That was enough for Mercer thanks to the cover of darkness nobody saw him turn a corner and step of the narrow platform making him fall down like a sack of bricks.

Before he impacted he formed a whipfist and grabbed one of the metal cranes to slow down and ultimately halt his fall.

He lightly stepped on the ground and walked out of the shadows leaving none any wiser. He quickly made his way to the base clinic.

As soon as he entered he saw doctor Kobato writing things at her desk, she looked up and smiled „Ahhh Captain Shu, did you receive my message?"

„Indeed I have I'm sorry I wasn't more helpful" said Mercer as he approached the doctor.

„Oh no you helped me a lot, it was thanks to you that one soldier learned that I was looking for him" she smiled

„I see..." he made one more step closer..and then the door opened behind him.

_Did Kuro permanently take my luck or something?_ raged Alex while he turned around he saw Coby standing on he door.

The pink haired boy nodded „Doctor, Captain Shu. It seems I have a tendency to interrupt you whenever we meet" he said with a smile.

„Indeed" answered Mercer dryly. _How in Darwin's name did he arrive so quickly?!_

The doctor almost jumped out of her chair when she spotted the Captain. It was a jumble of questions directed at him and a long explanation that obviously went over his head.

Although the topic was indeed of interest to Alex he had more important things to think about, like how to consume the good Captain here.

„Could you wait until I get the Dictaphone? I don't want to miss any of the explanation"

He smiled and nodded „Naturally doctor"

And with that she left the room to retrieve her little helper. Mercer could understand that, many scientists preferred to work with them, it helped them to organize and remember every stray thought that shot through their mind.

Coby turned his back to Mercer and went to look outside from the window.

_Here is my chance._ As the boy watched the sea Alex silently elongated his hands into claws and with a swift slash left long deep cuts on the window...but not on his target.

„What are you doing Captain Shu?!" demanded the boy that was now jumping on the air outside the hospital room.

_Damn, can't anything go as planned!_ Growled Mercer as he also used Geppo to follow his prey outside. His disguise was already useless so might as well get the human.

He barely had time to use Soru before Shu again slashed at him. It was only thanks to his Observation Haki that he sensed the attack and managed to escape by a millimeter...well almost, he still suffered a long thin cut from the razor like claw.

Coby used Soru again to launch a kick at Shu but he aborted the attack as he sensed danger if he continued with it, so instead he used Geppo to reach the ground.

Coby watched Shu crash to the ground without any injury and crate a large crater that send rock fragments flying everywhere. A experienced Rokushiki user could use Tekkai to protect himself from the projectiles but he wasn't that experienced in it, so again he used his Haki to evade them.

„Hey whats going on here!" shouted a large Marine, behind him more of the soldiers started to gather with their weapons drawn.

_What should I say? A misunderstanding? If only I knew why Shu's attacking me..._

Mercer didn't care that the emergency supplies arrived so he did what he did best, he rammed his claws in the ground.

Coby sensed the threat but before he could evade the attack entirely one of the ground spikes cut a deep long cut on his left leg.

Mercer smiled at the prone figure of the young Captain with his damaged Quadriceps femoris. He exchanged his claws for his whipfist that he wanted to use on Coby but he had a change of heart, so instead he used it first on the Marines who started to irritate him with all their shouting and shooting.

Coby watched aghast as Shu stretched his arm and cut the group of Marines in half, their blood and entrails falling on the street. He glanced back to Mercer in rage...with a hint of fear.

„WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" he shouted, but if his words had any impact on Shu he wasn't sure. The veil hid his face very good, but the cold steel in his eyes showed that it probably was no different for him then stepping on ants.

Mercer launched his whipfist at Coby...but it never reached him.

Between him and his prey appeared a man who deflected the appendage from his trajectory.

„Shu! What are you doing!" hissed Garp „have you completely lost your mind!"

Mercer ignored the old man as he exchanged his whipfist back into claws, not wasting time he used Soru to quickly close the distance between him and the Vice-Admiral and was to his surprise beaten to the first punch by the old man. The hit he received in his gut made him rocket into a wall with such force that he broke through it easily.

Mercer grunted in annoyance after he extracted himself from the rubble. And much to his dismay a bunch of marines quickly carried away his prey.

He returned his focus on Vice-Admiral Garp, the human maybe old and probably much of his strength has since faded to the merciless jaws of time, but he was still a force that he would be wise not to underestimate. Although he couldn't die from the punches they can still reduce his biomass reserves, and if he lost all he would be an easy target for capture.

_This hunt spiraled definitely out of control...brute strength alone will not suffice._

Activating his armor form he used Soru to reach the nearest group of Marines. The soldiers were surprised but that soon turned to horror as thin tendrils erupted from him easily piercing their body.

He had barely enough time before Garp smashed in the ground where he stood, a crater leaving the testimony to his pure strength.

But he achieved what he wanted.

The soldiers that he attacked trashed on the ground before their skin started to mutate.

The remaining humans stood horrified as their comrades changed through what happened to be a rather painful process only to leave horrible monstrosities behind.

Mercer didn't even need to give the 7 Leader Hunters the command before they dashed of to do his will. There was nothing that will stand before them and their order – to bring the human whose scent they took back to their master.

The soldiers watched the monsters sprint after the retreating group, their roars sending a clear warning to those that dare to stand in their way. But those roars weren't that frightening for the man and women that survived the bloody War of the Best, so they pointed their weapons at the approaching nightmares and-

„FIRE!"

Bullets and swords bounced of the tough hides of the beasts that were once their comrades in arms.

The hunters only registered a threat in their simple minds, food, enemies and stopped to tear the brave soldiers apart. Hands and legs were torn from the screaming soldiers only for their flesh to be eaten by the monsters.

After all the soldiers were dead, the Leader Hunters resumed their chase leaving only mutilated corpses behind and a street bathed in human blood and entrails.

But the sacrifice wasn't in vain as the soldiers have bought time not only for Coby's group to retreat but also sound a general alarm.

The Marine Headquarters was being invaded.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the Leader Hunters started the hunt Mercer returned his attention to Garp. The old man looked furious and again rushed Mercer to deliver another punch, but this time when the attack connected there was much less effect than before.

Mercer returned the punch with his Musclemass that pushed the old Vice-Admiral back.

„That was a good hit boy" smiled Garp as he wiped away some blood from his mouth.

_As I thought these old-timers are tougher then one might think._ _His punch was like a damn hit from the Abrams main cannon...and my hit would have reduced a normal human to mincemeat._

Garp grabbed a stone from the ground and send it rocketing towards Mercer but was deflected when the intruder formed a shield.

Not trusting in ranged attacks to have enough speed to hit the man Alex used Soru and appeared before him, but his jab was blocked by Garp, his following uppercut also.

_This will be a long fight..._thought Mercer.

* * *

As the sound of the alarm pierced the tranquility of the Marine Headquarters there could be seen a stunned silence amongst the soldiers. Everyone from Fleet Admiral to the rank and file didn't move a muscle as if time itself stood still, attempting to process what they are hearing. Pans on the stove were forgotten, push ups were stopped...

An attack? On the Headquarters itself? Now? Who would do such an insane thing? The Yonko? Have the Revolutionaries made their move? Were some of the questions that were thought.

This lasted until the paralysis was broken by the chaos that followed the silence. People shouted to get the weapons, and move to their posts.

They had no idea what was going one, but they will do their duty as marines.

* * *

Coby clenched his teeth as he moved forward with the help of a few soldiers. He didn't wish to leave the former Vice-Admiral alone but he knew that with his injury he was more a liability than any help.

They turned a corner and ran into a squad of Marines that were running to the docks.

„Captain Coby!" said one of them „Whats happening? Who's attacking us?!"

His answer was given by a loud roar coming from the way leading to the docks. The men gaped when they saw seven monstrosities jumping down the street and on the roofs of nearby buildings.

„Shoot them!" said a soldier as he leveled his gun at the approaching horrors.

The other followed and opened fire, but their bullets had little effect on the things.

Soon the Hunters were on them. With bestial savagery they leaped on the soldiers, crushing them under their powerful arms and shredding them with sharp teeth.

Coby could only helplessly watch as the Marines were massacred by the monstrosities. A soldier started to back away in fear as he saw one of the thing move in his direction.

He knew that turning his back on the thing was a bad idea, but staying here was suicide so he turned around to run and slammed into a large figure behind him.

He looked up and gulped „Captain T-Bone..."

The man glanced down and nodded, he quickly pulled his sword and pushed the soldier out of the way before he himself dodged the beast that tried to tackle them.

A quick slash made a long gash appeared on the thing, the Leader Hunter roared and leaped at the Marine Captain. T-Bone ducked under the punch that broke the wall of the building behind him and retaliated with well placed sword thrusts and cuts at his opponent.

The Leader Hunter roared again and unleashed a flurry of blows on the man who was pushed back, until his sword broke. Now defenseless T-Bone suffered hit after hit, he slammed into the house whose wall the thing already demolished.

T-Bone managed to stand a few feet from the prone figure of Coby, all other Marines were already dead leaving them alone with seven savage beasts.

So it came as no small relief when a giant katana slashed two of the monsters vertically, cutting them in half.

The remaining five beasts turned their attention to the giant figure that cast its shadow over them.

Vice-Admiral John Giant didn't even bother with demands for surrender or condemn the behavior of his foes. In the end they were nothing more than mindless beasts. So with a quick slash he cut one more of the monsters. The rests managed to dodge and run to the giant Vice-Admiral, only to be stopped by a quick kick from his leg.

But if he hoped that would kill them, he was mistaken.

The things came back with renewed tenacity, and were intercepted by a squad of Marines carrying bazookas.

They rained down projectile after projectile on the Leader Hunters until they dropped dead. The Marines roared in elation as the monsters died, avenging their fallen comrades.

„Captain T-Bone, Captain Coby could someone tell me whats going on here?" asked John Giant.

T-Bone coughed blood but managed to stand up, fully aware that he had serious internal injuries. Coby also managed to stand up by supporting himself on the wall.

„Sir!" they saluted.

„I don't know much. When the alarm sounded I went to see whats happening, that is when I encountered Captain Coby here, he was wounded and those things were in pursuit"

The Vice-Admiral looked at Coby.

The boy knew that it was his turn „I was supposed to be in the clinic, undergoing an examination related to trauma awakened Haki by doctor Kobato. Captain Shu was already there so when she left I waited...it was thanks to my Observation Haki that I sensed the danger to myself and used Soru and Geppo to avoid it."

„And Captain Shu?"

„...he was the source of the danger"

That surprised both T-Bone and the Vice-Admiral.

„Explain!" demanded the giant sternly.

„He...his hands changed, instead of fingers he had long claws, when his attack failed he followed me out in the air also by using Geppo. I-I don't know how to describe it..he butchered soldiers with some kind of tentacle without any remorse...it was only thanks to Vice-Admiral Garp that I survived..."

„And what are those beasts?" asked the giant pointing his katana at the remains.

„I-I don't know, some of the soldiers helped me to leave the docks before I saw what happened." He said dejectedly.

The Vice-Admiral grunted in annoyance „Well I guess Garp is doing short work with Shu. You two need medical attention, get to it. I will see what happened down in the docks"

The soldiers nodded.

* * *

Mercer couldn't believe that he had to use his armor, Tekkai and Armamant Haki to reduce the damage he suffered to acceptable levels.

But still his greatest asset was that the Vice-Admiral is human.

Garp inhaled deeply as he watched his opponent use Soru again, he had a split second to dodge the Shigan of the thing he was fighting. It was only 25 minutes since the battle started and he was pushed to his maximum...not since Rogers days did he fight on this level.

He lost any illusion that he was fighting Shu, the armored figure possessed indeed the Captains ability to rust metal, as he learned when he tried to bombard him with cannonballs. Sadly the projectiles turned to rust on contact and dealt no damage whatsoever.

He dodged a Shigan from his enemy and blocked the knee that was directed to his stomach. Only to receive a headbutt to his already injured forehead.

As he stumbled back he dodged another Shigan that went for his heart, but didn't manage to completely evade it.

A sharp pain spread from his shoulder when the armored finger pierced it. Not to be ungrateful he returned the favor by pulling the thing closer and delivering a uppercut, closely followed by a stomp to the things knee.

Under the impact Mercer's leg was forced into an unnatural angle, making him lose his footing and stumble back. Before he managed to regenerate it a jab into the head send him flying until he hit the same wall as before.

Garp could only watch with irritation as the not-Shu brushed the rubble off himself and started to walk out of the demolished wall. Though irritated Garp had to admit he had no small amount of respect for his foes strength.

„Now!" came a shout as a band of marines dropped a large net over Mercer.

„Hahahaha, that's sea stone looser! Try to get out of that now!" laughed one of the Marines.

Alex obliged. He easily grabbed the thing and ripped it as if it was nothing. The Marines could only stand in shock at that.

But Alex was most pleased that they decided to stay around, he ran up the wall until he was facing the human who mocked him. He grabbed him by the neck and quickly consumed him, then another, then another.

„Stop it!" shouted Garp but the deed was done. Fully healed and replenished Mercer turned back to the Vice Admiral.

He used Soru again to reappear in front of Garp and try once more to kill him with a Shigan, but again the old man was up to speed. He caught both of Mercer's arms into his own and held them with all his strength, turning it into a deadly stalemate. The first one to get tired dies.

And Alex knew, that wasn't him. And as predicted the Vice-Admirals grip started to fail, making his fingers approach Garp millimeter by millimeter. Mercer saw that the strain on the mans shoulder made the wound he inflicted bleed profoundly, by this rate the old geezer would die from blood lose before anything else. His white uniform was already half white-half red.

A hit from the side send Mercer rocketing into one of the ships docked nearby. The impact send him through the warship until he emerged on the other side landing in the water.

Alex quickly used the power of the Mizu-Mizu no Mi to launch himself out of the sea, landing on the ship he broke through.

He wasn't happy with the sight.

„Garp, your getting old" said Sengoku.

„Look whose talking" smiled Garp but quickly turned serious „but seriously this isn't an opponent to take lightly" he glared at the monster that boarded the ship.

Sengoku looked at his old friend before returning his focus on the armored form that was standing still on the ship, making no move to resume the fight.

„What have you learned?"

Garp placed his hand on the injured shoulder to stop at least some of the bleeding.

„Too much if you ask me. The thing has a high grasp of Rokushiki, it favors fast aggressive attacks with Soru and Shigan. Its prepared to take hits if it can deliver some of its own, that overconfidence is not without reason. It regenerates, even instantly if it has people nearby that it can absorb" said Garp

That made Sengokus eyes widen „What!"

Garps frown deepened „Having all these soldiers here now proved to be a huge advantage to it. Any time I made some progress against it that thing found someone to absorb."

The former Fleet-Admiral gritted his teeth at the way the soldiers died. It was one thing to die fighting pirates with a sword in hand, another to be used as a quick snack to help your enemy spread chaos and death.

His form shifted until it towered over Garp, his golden skin reflecting the moonlight „It must be brought to justice".

* * *

Mercer didn't like the way this fight was going. He barely had enough advantage to fight Garp, and that was mostly to his ability to heal in the middle of the battle by consuming the humans that he found with his thermal vision. But fighting Garp and Sengoku was suicide, there was no way he could fight them together and have any hope of victory..._two against one, what poor sportsmanship_.

Instead of attacking the duo, he ran deeper into the base, this situation was already absolutely out of hand, might as well make it a complete disaster for everyone.

As he ran through the base he searched for any heat signatures he could find, and when he did...

* * *

Vincent held his gun tightly wondering what the alarm was for. It was supposed to warn of an attack but there were no enemy ships in the vicinity, the patrols also didn't report anything...

He stopped when an armored figure appeared in front of them. Since it wasn't displaying any Marine symbols, he and his squad pointed their guns at him „Stop! Your unde-„

The sentence was cut short when tendrils erupted from the thing that pierced their body's. Soon a burning pain spread through them before they lost consciousness.

Mercer watched as the soldiers started to mutate into more Leader Hunters. As they were fully formed he gave them only one order – go rampant.

The monsters roared and rushed to hunt to their heart's content. Mercer on the other hand sprinted further into the base to find more soldiers to mutate.

Every group he found he turned, and soon the Marine Headquarters was swarming with Leader Hunters that managed to split the Marines attention, while he searched for anything that he should consume before leaving. In fact turning the soldiers into hunters had another useful side effect. Hunters replenished more of his health when he consumed them, so it was a double win.

* * *

„Hold them off!" shouted Onigumo to his soldiers. If he didn't know why the alarmed sounded before, now he did. Monsters broke into the barracks and started to slaughter his men by the dozens. Their guns and swords proved ineffective against the things so bazookas, mortars and cannons were dragged in mass to create choke points.

The things were strong, but dumb as bricks. Mindlessly they charged through the narrow killing field and died from the barrage.

So it came as no small surprise when a piece of wall broke off and the beasts flanked the soldiers at the barricades. They descended on their prey with savage ferocity, tearing limbs and devouring entrails.

Onigumo cursed and pulled his eight sabers, the blades cutting deeply into the Leader Hunters back. A leap from another Hunter blind sighted the Vice-Admiral who ended up falling on his back, when he looked up he saw that he was surrounded by the beasts.

„For justice!" he shouted and the Leader Hunters attacked.

* * *

Coby watched with dread the landscape. Instead of the peaceful view he enjoyed not even a full hour before the sight could only be called a nightmare. The night was illuminated by fires that spread across the base. Screams, roars and explosions made the nightmare even more real.

He glanced at the medical personnel that was bringing in wounded by the dozens. He was lucky enough to arrive before this insanity started in earnest so he received help immediately. His leg wasn't permanently damaged but the recovery will take its time.

He only hoped that Helmeppo and his crew were alright.

* * *

Garp crushed another monsters head in before he took a deep breath. The beasts were crawling all over the place, and were tough bastards as well. Not as strong as their creator but still a threat.

Sengoku on the other hand was having an easier time dealing with them being fresh.

_If this keeps on we won't have any soldiers left!_ To create an army is impressive, to create an army of savage super-powered beasts while in the same time hurting your enemy is terrifying.

„Garp" said Sengoku as he let the corpse of a Leader Hunter fall on the ground „this thing is too dangerous to live. It must die here, today...this INSTANT!"

Garp could understand his rage, he felt it also. _Where is that fire-breathing bastard when he's needed!_ „We are wasting time talking here, let move"

* * *

Hina gasped as she moved away from the monster corpse. She didn't know where these things came from, but they certainly picked the best time to strike. Beside the Fleet Admiral who still needs to make an appearance all the Admiral were somewhere else. Admiral Borsalino was sent to deal with Zephyr, Admirals Issho and Ryokugyu were also doing their duty in the New World.

„That is the last of them here" said captain Very Good. The man has lost his forearm to the jaws of the beasts when they started to break in the ships. The ships artillery turrets were the only things that were holding the line against the packs of monsters that came through the docks or crawled on the walls of the base.

„How are the men holding up?"

„Determined" answered Jango „and angry about the attack. They wish to punish the enemy for attacking them. Our ammo supplies are also high so we are more than ready to deal with them as they come"

Hina grunted and took another cigarette out. She had no idea how this could happen, but defeat was not an option.

„Captain!" shouted a Marine „we have a contact!" he pointed to a single dark form that was running right towards them.

The black armored figure wasn't certainly on their side „Open fire!"

And the soldiers complied. Cannonballs started to rain down on the figure, but to their horror it didn't even slow down.

A single jump made it land on the deck. Tendril shoot from its body and pierced the group of Marines that were standing the closest to it.

To Hina's and everyone's horror the soldiers started to mutate in front of their eyes.

„Oh hell..." cursed Jango closely followed by Fullbody_. So all those things were Marines once.._.although they could say it was release from a tormented, vile existence it still left the fact they killed their former comrades.

The newly formed Leader Hunters roared and turned around to face the surviving soldiers. In a heartbeat they were on them.

Hina ignored the monsters rather attacking the obvious cause of the problem_. If I kill him that should stop the invasion...maybe._

The figure didn't even move as she landed a kick to his neck. It grabbed her leg and pulled her closer, before he placed its knee in her stomach.

She gasped from the impact. It again lifted her up, but this time so her face was parallel to his mask „I promised you a swim didn't I?"

Her eyes grew large before she was send flying over the ship, her trajectory sending her down a large distance on the open sea.

Both Jango and Fullbody didn't loose any time before jumping in the water and swimming to help their Captain.

„Huf – Jango – huf – swim faster – huf" said Fullbody.

„I'm- trying. I hope we don't come to late-„

„Don t-huf-even-huf-say-huf-that!"

„Well- there's-always-CPR"

As soon the words left Jango's mouth, the two stopped for a second to think about it. Only to quadruple their speed.

Mercer watched the idiot commando disappear in the distance. Alex didn't care if they made it in time or not, he came here only because he sensed many humans that could be infected.

Suddenly the Leader Hunters glanced in the night sky and hissed. Alex looked up and saw fireballs fall from the sky...no, not fireballs...lava.

* * *

Akainu used his infamous Dai Funka to burn the dock district clean of invaders. He saw the beasts fall under his magma as easily as any man, their superior strength and toughness to weak to stand against his power.

The news reached him that the docks and the lower levels were already lost and that the Marines were being pushed back deeper into the base.

He thought that the Marines would be able to deal with such a nuisance but obviously he was wrong. In a very short time the enemy has somehow conjured up a formidable army of his own and brought the docks, with all its naval assets under his command. _Luckily the beasts were too dumb to use the cannons they captured it seems._

_Now it's time that I deal with this wannabe-Blackbeard._

* * *

Sentomaru watched the lava rain down on the beasts that were rushing to break deeper in the base. He snorted and removed his axe from the head of a monster. His Pacifista were doing a good job in fighting the beasts. Although not without losses.

The most effective weapon was their laser that burned them easily at the distance, but if allowed to get close, the flurry of blows they unleashed made serious damage to their cybernetic body.

More than one of doctor Vegapunks creations showed shredded clothing, revealed machine parts or had their arms or chest plating ripped off.

The good thing is that the damaged and destroyed units could be repaired, but it was easier to manufacture new ones instead of fixing the damaged unit.

„Lets move" he said before he started to advance into the docks, ready to purge it from any monsters they encountered.

* * *

Mercer frowned when he saw his forces go up in smoke, literally. _Perhaps some more muscle..._he looked until he found what he was searching for. He ran up the ship's mast. First he disabled his armor and started to glide to his target, trusting that the darkness will keep the people from looking up and spotting him.

When he was over his target he activated his blade power, infused it with haki and used his blade air slice before dropping on the Giants head. He positioned the angle of the blade so it cut at the vertebrae of his target.

The giant roared in pain as the blade cut deep into his neck, the damage paralyzing him, but without outright killing him. Mercer switched his blade for his musclemass and pushed his hands deep in the wound. The process was harder then normal. While a regular person needed a little of his biomass to begin the mutation, the giants large body-mass required a lot more to achieve the same speed of effect as a normal transformation.

But when the giant Leader Hunter stood up Mercer was more then satisfied with his work. He returned his armor and jumped to the ground. He still didn't find anyone worth consuming, and now that Akainu was in play his options were running out.

As soon as he landed he ran down the street, only to run in a Pacifista. The thing didn't spend too much time thinking before his laser burned off Mercer's right arm. Using Soru Alex appeared in front of it and with a single arm formed into a hammerfist caved the things head and torso in, before it was flattened in the ground.

He regrew his arm and dashed to the nearest heat source so he could restore his biomass reserves.

* * *

To say that the Marines were unpleasantly surprised would be an understatement. The colossal monstrosity made an ear shattering roar before it crashed a large part of the base in. Giants, humans, Pacifista, Leader hunters, all fell to its berserker rage.

Cannons, fists of magma and laser started to hit it from all sides. And although the magma and lasers seemed to have the most effect, it was still to little to stop its rampage.

Vice-Admiral Bastille didn't know how this was possible. To infiltrate a large number of these beasts unnoticed was already an amazing feat, to infiltrate such a giant monstrosity in the base was nothing short of a miracle.

He swung his sword at the beast but to his dismay it barely managed to penetrate its skin. The thing roared again and lashed at the giant Vice-Admiral, the sword failed quickly as it broke under the impacts of the monster and the the last thing Bastille saw was a hideous mouth filled with sharp fangs closed down on his exposed neck.

* * *

Mercer finished his meal when he used Soru to evade the shock-wave that turned the building to rubble.

He looked up and saw an enraged Sengoku in his zoan form pulling his fist from the ruins.

Seeing how the man was too blind with rage to even consider talking Mercer simply shifted his arm into a blade and used Rankyaku to rain down death on him.

To his credit the old geezer was tough and agile, but his size still made him into an easier target than someone his own size.

On the other hand his armor failed horribly to stop a shockwave from the former Fleet-Admiral.

Luckily the giant Leader Hunter choose that moment to drop his fist where Sengoku was standing. The human managed to evade the attack but was blinded by the dust the impact created.

Something that didn't affect Mercer.

Since Sengoku choose rather to withstand attacks Alex changed tactics and powered a Critical Pain Devastator that hit the man in the chest. The zoan fell down on his knees but seemed to regain his footing again. Using Soru again Mercer appeared over Sengoku and his Hammerfist imbued with haki dropped down on the temporarily blinded and dazed human.

The impact could be felt on half the island as Sengoku slammed hard into the ground, blood running down his head but still very much conscious and obviously not even that hurt yet.

He was about to resume his attack while the good ex Fleet Admiral was getting his thoughts straight when a roar from the giant hunter shifted his attention.

Looking up Mercer could only watch in dismay as the giant's head was slowly engulfed by magma, making the stench of burned flesh cover the island.

It didn't take long for the magma to burn through the hunters skull and reached its brain. Once the head was thoroughly destroyed the giant form of the Leader Hunter fell down hard.

Alex growled _That guy is really a headache._

But Mercer didn't have much time to think about the Magma brat as Whitebeard called him since the said person fell down right next to him and Sengoku, who managed to stop his head from spinning.

_This...is bad...perhaps a tactical retreat would be prudent._

Not wishing to tango with Akainu yet, especially with Sengoku nearby Mercer made haste to reach the sea. Since his armor was now a hindrance he disabled it preferring the increase in speed than a defense that would do nothing against the Fleet-Admirals ability.

That would have been much easier if he wasn't bombarded with chunks of magma while he ran. It was common knowledge around the Marines that the Fleet-Admiral developed some way to resist haki, that made the man a pain to fight. So instead of brute forcing him, a trap would work better.

When he finally reached the sea. Akainu and Sengoku were hot on his tail...that actually counted double for Akainu.

„This is the end for you criminal" said the magma user coldly.

„Be careful Sukazaki, water doesn't effect his abilities!" said Sengoku.

That made Akainu stop in his steps.

A grin spread across Mercer's face, the monkey didn't know how to control water on a big scale - if it did, Alex would have already sunk the island – but it still knew enough to do this.

The sea behind Mercer suddenly shot out towards the two fruit users who dealt with the attack. Sengoku returned to normal because his zoan form made him too much of a target and hindered his dodging. Akainu on the other hand used a wall of magma to simply evaporate the water as it came.

As soon as they were on top of him, their fists ready for the punch, Mercer raised his hands and slowed the duo down to a snail's pace.

„Checkmate" he grinned and used again his control over water to engulf and drag them into the sea.

As strong as Akainu's magma was, it still couldn't stop the ocean. Mercer jumped after them.

When he approached the two men that were holding their breaths, to weak even to move a muscle he grinned in their faces. His hands elongated into claws and using haki and Shigan pierced Akainu easily in the abdomen. A cruel smile spread on his face as he twisted his claw making the man struggle to hold his breath.

„If it hurts you only need to ask me to stop" Mercer said although he doubted the two understood the message.

Alex had no time to react when a hit to his head send him slamming into the sea floor.

Garp didn't have much time before the monster returned, in the water he wasn't as quick as he was on land and that could be bad. He grabbed Sengoku's arm ready to pull him out, but when he saw Akainu only hatred could be seen in his eyes. The temptation to leave him to drown was so great...but a movement from the sea floor made him make his decision. He grabbed Sakazukis arm and together with Sengoku he launched them out of the water.

He didn't forgive him for killing Ace, but his strength was still needed. And if this thing is out there perhaps one evil can be fought by another.

He saw the now armored form of his enemy stand on the sea floor watching him...Garp sent it one last glance before he also rushed back to the surface.

_This isn't over!_ Thought Mercer as he shifted his body into that of a half human half eel hybrid.

Leaving the Marine Headquarters Mercer made his way to Wapol. A visit long overdue.

* * *

Sakazuki and Sengoku gasped air when they landed on the docks. Akainu placed his hand over the wound in his stomach that started to bleed after the claw was extracted.

Soon Garp also joined them on the shore, holding his injured shoulder.

Water was dripping down his gray beard as he crashed down beside Sengoku.

„Reminds me of the old days..." he said tiredly.

„I don't remember fighting something like this before so SHUT UP!" came Sengokus answer. He wasn't in the mood for Garp's antics, the damage to the base was great, the death toll will also be high. Even now they could hear explosions and beastly roars coming from the base as the cleaning squads were eliminating the last of the things that were unleashed on them.

_I think Vegapunk will have something to do now._ _Perhaps the corpses of these thing will give us some answers..._thought Akainu as he clenched his fist. It wasn't the fact that he was wounded that bothered him, he's been wounded before, and such a small thing wasn't even worth called a wound. What made him rage inside was that arrogant smirk on the thing as it twisted his claw as if to say - I'm better than you.

_This isn't over!_

* * *

AN- first sorry about the long wait, I was busy. Second I started to receive complaints that I have chosen the evil Mercer as the main character of the story. To that I can only point out that when I write about a character that isn't a OC I read on his personality and goals on the net so to have an authentic character not an OC with his name. That means that there is no other Mercer beside the evil (well can't really call him evil, more amoral) Mercer. I had to Google to see what people referred to with Mesker comments. And though it is a rather huge parallel with Wesker from RE (never played the games, didn't even know who the guy was) it should be pointed out that there is a very short list of goals a character like Mercer can have. He was a sociopath who has zero empathy for anyone besides his sister, and also a genius scientist - and scientists are generally people who like to create things...and if a few humans have to die to achieve a greater good, that's perfectly OK with him.

I dislike romance stories so don't EVER hope that I will write one, Mercer will have no girlfriend, boyfriend, animal-friend or any kind of friend. He will make allies but that's the pinnacle to his involvement with humans.

As for the next chapter...when I feel like it...


End file.
